Hot And Steamy
by reginasforest
Summary: a collection of smutty outlaw queen prompts that I write in my free time, when I get inspired, on request. hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt - AU in which Robin and Regina are pornstars, shooting a movie together.**

* * *

He was nervous. God only knew how much. It was his… what? Fourth time, probably, and he still couldn't get used to it. His manager had told him how hard it was to be a pornstar, and that the first times wuouldn't have been as good and simple as they may have looked on the tv. It was clear that he was talented, but he wasn't used to the camera. At all.

He had been lucky during his first three times; he had played with young actresses, just as inexperienced as he was, so he could take advantage of the situation to make his experiences and understand what exactly he could or couldn't do.

But that one time was different; he was about to shoot with a "very talented" actress, a very "famous" one. Or so they were saying.

What was her name?

Mills. _Regina_ Mills.

His manager had adverted him: she was more famous and surely more experienced than he was, she already had quite a lot of fans all over the world and she knew exactly what to do to get all eyes on her. He couldn't allow himself to do anything wrong, it wasn't some sort of test, it was a job and he had to do it well.

«she's here.» he heard the cameraman saying.

Robin took a deep breath, closed his eyes and took a leap of courage. Everything was going to be fine. He knew he was talented, he knew he had some particular qualities that every woman he had met in that business loved; she was going to like him.

They were going to do _great things_ together.

But… what if it didn't depend on him? What if _he _wasn't going to like _her_? She was famous and an expert, so maybe she was old. He had always had that kind of fear: what if he didn't like the actress he was supposed to work with enough to get hard? He would have failed and get fired.

So, most of the times, he substituted the actress' face with images from old porn movies that he used to watch to learn the craft. And, most of the times, it worked.

«Robin, she's Regina. Regina, he's…»

«Robin.» her warm voice forced him to open his eyes and met her gaze. She was standing right in front of him and… _oh, God._ She was beautiful, not old at all. She was probably thirty-five or something. For a second he thought it was just a joke; that woman couldn't be a pornstar. She was just too beautiful, she could have been whatever she desired.  
Her incredibly inviting lips curved into a smile:

«Robin Locksley, right?»

«yes.» he nodded without leaving her chocolate-brown eyes for a second. Regina took a step back and he took advantage of it to check her out. God, she was perfect. Literally the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he would have lied if he said he wasn't thrilled at the thought of working with her.  
The skirt she was wearing highlighted her ass perfectly. Robin had always been an ass-man, the ass had always been the part of a woman he liked the most. And _that woman's_ was… wow. Just wow. Her white, definitely too transparent shirt didn't leave much to his imagination, he could perfectly see her black bra and the way it kept her perfect breasts up.

He licked his lips, damning himself not even a second after for doing such, praying that she wouldn't notice it. But she did; she laughed and took off her coat, giving it to one of the men who had followed her into the room as she'd came in.

«I'd say we can get started.» she announced, waving her hand to invite everyone except Robin and the cameraman to get out. Everything that woman did seemed to intrigue him; the way she acted like a queen and, maybe, she even wanted to be treated like one.

«Robin?» she called him, waking him up from his thoughts and inviting him to reach her in the centre of the room. «do you know what you have to do, right?»

«of course. A scene in the office. I am the chief and you are…» he took a deep breath, swallowing her with his blue eyes. «the secretary.»

«the secretary that you just found making out with one of her colleagues.» she arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow «now I'm gonna tell you what you're gonna do; you'll come in» she pointed a fake door at the other side of the room «you'll push him away and fire him. Then you'll look at me, at my opened shirt, and you'll lose control: you'll throw me on this table and fuck me so hard I'll beg you to stop. But you won't. You will make me come with your name on my lips and then you'll come… whenever you please. This last part is up to you.»

_Oh. My. God_. Robin felt his cock already hardening just at hearing her husky voice. _Fuck._ He was going to take her on that table and fuck her senseless. In that exact moment there wasn't anything he wanted more.

He couldn't hide his surprise as he realised that he was going to be in charge; he thought she was a strong, dominant lady who liked to have the full control of the situation. Well, he was probably wrong…

«so? Cat got your tongue?» she chuckled. This time it was her turn to check him out. «mmh… God, I surely hope it didn't.» she licked her perfectly red lips. Robin felt his trousers about to explode, he couldn't control himself anymore.

«we're ready.» he told the cameraman.

Regina smiled in satisfaction and sat behind her desk, where she was supposed to be, while Robin was already hiding behind the fake door. He could perfectly see her anyway, the way she was sitting on that chair, her legs slightly opened, that knee-length skirt that he personally couldn't wait to rip off of her… my God, he was going to make her scream. He was going to take away that smug smile from her face, he was going to fuck her until she couldn't say anything more than his name.

He was about to come just by thinking about it.

«Carl, what are you doing here?» he heard her saying to the other actor.

«I was missing you.» the man was young, younger than her and surely younger than Robin. He wasn't embarrassed, he didn't look inexperienced at all. On the contrary, he kept on staring Regina's cleavage with non-chalance and hungry eyes.

«mmh… last night wasn't enough for you, was it?»

«you're never enough for me.» as he said so he grabbed her face and kissed her hard, sticking his fingers in her dark hair, invading her mouth with his tongue. Regina threw her head back as she felt his hands travelling down her chest, unbuttoning the shirt and grabbing her breasts in his hands, squeezing and trying to free them from the bra.

Robin should have been aroused by the scene, just like he was when he normally watched porn movies; but he wasn't. At all. All he could feel was anger, _jealousy._

_God damn it, Robin, you're such a fool! She's not yours, she's just an actress, a porn actress! Put your shit together, you can't have her just for yourself._

That irrational jealousy pushed him to open the door, making the guy jump on his feet, immediately pulling away from Regina. The expression Robin had on his face was a mixture of rage, craziness and violence. A mix that frightened and excited Regina like nothing else, in a strange, fucking pervert way.

«chief, I'm… I'm sorry!» the guy said.

«you're fired.» he stated, clenching his teeth with a seriousness Regina had never seen in an actor. She couldn't help but smile. «come on, go, before I punch you in the face.» this time he shouted and the boy immediately ran away.  
Robin made sure the door was locked, then walked towards Regina. Her shrit was almost completely opened and her breasts were barely covered by the bra.

«chief…» she whispered, giving him an innocent look. Here that was, that impertinence that couldn't leave her, not even during a roleplay when she was the submissive. «I'm sorry. It was all my fault, really. Carl has nothing to do with this… I provoked him.» Robin knew that wasn't the truth, he knew it was fiction, but that desire of punching that guy straight on his face for touching her grew stronger inside of him. «I was so horny and…» there Robin saw red. He didn't even let her finish; he grabbed her arm and roughly made her stand up from that god damn chair, then pushed her against the table. As she had asked.

«so you were horny, huh?» he took the two extremes of her shirt and ripped it, as much as he needed to remove it from her body quickly, leaving her speechless. _Oh, God._

She moaned as his warm hands slipped under her skirt and lifted it up to her hips. She was wearing black lace panties, definitely useless to him. He quickly moved them aside and caressed her pussy, feeling how wet she already was. «oh, yes, that's how much horny you were. Oh, Regina, what do I have to do with you?»

«punish me, chief, if you think it's necessary.» _God, she surely hoped so._

«yes, I think it absolutely is.» he gripped her hair and guided her lips against his roughly, kissing her hard, like he'd never kissed anyone. Regina moaned in his mouth and he let two of his fingers slipping completely inside of her, where he had caressed her before. He felt her arching her back and suffocate the millionth moan against his tongue.

God, how much he needed to possess her… it was an animalistic need.

He made her sit on the table and, with a patience he didn't think he had, took off her skirt, her panties and ripped off her black bra. She was completely naked in front of him and she was perfect. Absolutely stunning, in every way.

He didn't know where to start, which part of her he wanted to touch first. He didn't even know if he was hesitating too much. He just needed to memorize that image of her: there, spreaded legs and completely ready for him.

Luckily for him, she was an expert and she knew exactly where to start: she begun to unbutton his shirt and offered him a hint to go on; he slapped her hands away from his chest and pulled her to him, spreading her legs as much as he could, until she felt him hard against her wetness, through the fabric of his jeans. Her eyes fell shut and she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her hands against his ass, letting him understand how much she needed him.

«oh yes… yes you want it, Regina. You want to feel it deep inside of you, don't you?» he whispered as he removed his shirt.

«oh yes… please!»

«please what, Regina?» finally he unzipped his trousers and she watched as he let them fall to his feet, together with his boxers. There it was, finally.

She had known from the very beginning that that Robin Locksley had something good to offer, but she wasn't expecting something _that_ good. He was long enough and incredibly thick; it was able to make her groan at the only thought of having him inside.

She licked her lips as she felt Robin rubbing it against the skin of her legs.  
God damn it, she was going crazy.

«please, give it to me. Give it _all _to me. I want it…»

«all my eight inches? Were you such a good girl to deserve it?!»

oh fuck it! Fuck that stupid roleplay, fuck that stupid movie they were shooting! She just needed him to fuck her senseless, there, on that table.

«please… I'll be good. I just want to come… please, I promise I will come so hard for you, as hard as the slut I really am!» she took him in surprise with those words and aroused him to a point he simply couldn't control himself anymore: he finally slammed into her, roughly, unexpectedly. He was following his animalistic instinct.

A «oh fuck, yes» managed to escape Regina's lips while she arched her back and threw her head back. She felt him slapping her ass and she bit her bottom lip hard:

«oh, chief… I've been a really, really bad girl. Oh, yes!» Robin was out of control, he was thrusting in her mercilessly, with the only intention of making her come, of making her scream his name in pleasure, as he dreamed to do since the first moment he saw her.

«God, Regina, you're such a slut. An insatiable slut!»

«a very nasty insatiable slut, chief.» she added as he grabbed her ass and squeezed it tight enough in his hands to leave her red marks, then he slapped it repeatedly, so it could become completely red.

«oh yes, you live to serve me, don't you? Your only purpose is to serve me, your only wish is to feel my cum all over you.»

God, she was almost there… with every thrust, Robin was able to touch her special spot, the one able to make her come apart immediately.

«chief…»

«say it, Regina. What do you life for?»

«for serving you.»

«what do you deserve?»

«to be fucked mercilessly like the slut that I am.»  
Robin groaned and slammed his mouth on her neck, literally devouring it. Every inch of her skin was a slave to his mouth, there wasn't a place that he didn't lick, suck or bit, until he left one of his red marks.  
Regina was in heaven. No one had ever fucked her like that, no one felt so…_so right._

Right when she was about to come, he made her turn around and she found herself bending on the table. Robin had a perfect wide view of her ass, as red as blood because of his spanks. My god, he wanted to do it again, he wanted to spank her all day long for allowing that man to touch her. _She was his._ But it was all just fiction. Obviously.

Another slap and she felt his cock deep in her one more time, this time from behind.

«oh, yes! Yes!» she exclaimed, holding onto the edges of the desk.

«yeah, of course you like it. You like how good I can fuck you from behind.» he licked her spine, every inch of it, making her arch her back for the millionth time. «say my name.» a spank.

«Robin!»

Another spank:

«again.»

«Robin!» she yelled and she came at one last slap.

Robin looked at her, all satisfied of his work, before slipping out of her and making her turn one more time:

«on your knees. I wanna come on your face.»

That smug smirk was back on Regina's face when she kneeled and grabbed his cock in her tiny hand, starting to pump it up and down fast. He closed his eyes and threw his head back; this time it was his turn.

She took him all in, tasting her own cum; she smiled like the expert she really was as she sucked its sides and arrived to his balls, taking them in her mouth and sucking them until she felt them throbbing. He was coming. _Oh god, he definitely was._

Robin groaned and, with one last pump of Regina's hand, he spilled his cum all over her face, oh her lips, on her cheeks. He pressed the tip of his cock against her mouth, forcing her to part her lips and take him back in.

«god, Regina, you suck it so good…» he whispered when she had sucked it clean and did the same with the bit she had on the rest of her face. She swallowed everything and stood up to kiss him hard. He smiled against her lips as he tasted himself.

«you're mine.» he breathed and, for a moment, Regina thought he was saying it for real. It surely looked like so.

«yours.» she smiled and rested her forehead against his.

«aand.. stop! God, guys, that was so hot!» the cameraman said. They both turned in shock: they had totally forgotten about him! They laughed nervously and pulled away, as if they noticed just _then_ that they were completely naked in front of one another.

«so…» they said at the same time, blushing, then laughing. He got close again and gave her what was left of her clothes.

«I hope I… didn't upset you. With… you know…»

«you didn't. everything you did to me was… amazing.» she gave him a honest smile. Not a smirk, a real smile. He returned it before she could look away._Was that embarrassment, your majesty?!_ He wanted to laugh but he didn't, instead, he put his trousers back on, then he watched her getting dressed.

He knew he wasn't going to see her again and he couldn't let her go away. He had felt something when that woman came into that room, he had felt something when he had seen someone else kissing and touching her, he had felt something while she came around him.

He wanted to see her again. He _needed _to see her again.

«how… how about a coffee?»

And there she gave him that smirk. Again.

* * *

**you can submit me your prompt on my tumblr: .com**


	2. Chapter 2

**to the ones who didn't understand, this is not a long-fic, there will be no continuation to the various chapters, I'm so sorry! they're meant to be one-shots, I can't start another long fic (I already have "fifty shades of forest" to finish) :) **

**I'll leave you this new one, hope you like it.**

* * *

**PROMPT: ****_Robin &amp; Regina "sleep" in the library; Belle catches them._**

His hands all over her for the second time in a day weren't helping her to stay away from him at all. She couldn't believe they ended up making out like sneaky teenagers in a library.

«Robin» she moaned as they interrupted that passionate kiss to take a breath.

«god, Regina… I want you.» he whispered, starting to unbutton her shirt. Again. He didn't know if it was a soulmates thing but he couldn't stay away from her, from that wonderful body. Everytime they were together, he needed to touch her, kiss her, feel her skin under his hands.

«Robin we can't do this» she breathed. Of course she felt the same things he felt, she needed exactly what he needed and the desire grew insufferable everytime he was around her.

But, God, that was completely wrong. He wasn't hers, he was Marian's. He was married. He had someone to come back home to, even if she was temporarily in a frozen coma. They had to stop, seriously.

She took his hands and pressed them against the table, next to the same storybook that had tormented her in the past weeks; the reason of her pain, the reason why they couldn't work out. _Villains don't get happy endings._

She felt Robin's blue eyes inside of hers and she immediately forgot all the bad thoughts; he was there now, with her. He wanted her, he wanted to feel her around him one more time, he wanted her like no one else had ever wanted her. Ever.

She got distracted and he profited of that to turn over the situation: now _she_was the one pressed against the table.  
Regina couldn't help but bit her bottom lip internally at how insufferable that thief was when it came to dominance in bed, but she liked it. O_h, God,_ she liked it a lot.

They locked their eyes for several seconds, seconds in which their looks spoke more than a thousand words. They were full of promises, desires, passion. She looked away first, to look at the storybook which had just bumped against her hand, then brought his eyes back to Robin. _Screw that book, screw everything_! She could get a happy ending, she could be happy. There was still hope, she'd had the confirmation that exact night. Her happy ending was right there, in front of her, his hands firmly wrapped around her, waiting for her permission. He was ready to be taken, or better, ready _to take her._

With a roughness she didn't think she had, she closed her arms around his neck and literally crashed her mouth against his. Robin smiled; a smile that she quickly swallowed with her full, so god damn inviting lips. He helped her sitting on the table and there she felt him, hard, against her knees while he helped her unzipping the dress and taking it off, together with her hosiery. He wanted to be slow, he wanted to be careful not to ruin her clothes, but he was too eager to have her naked in front of him one more time.

God, it felt like years since their last time and it had happened barely six hours before.

«oh, God, Robin» she breathed, holding him tight against her chest. It was something she loved to do: feeling his body completely attached to hers.  
He smiled as he felt her warm, tiny hands slipping underneath his shirt, unbuttoning it as fast as she could, eventually throwing it somewhere, between the books.

«please» she moaned passing her hands all over his perfect abs, just to reach the zip of his trousers. Robin couldn't help but giggle:

«looks like milady changed her mind.»

«shut up.» the rest of his clothes finally fell to his feet. «get in me. Now.» she ordered, leaning back and holding onto the edges of the table. Robin stopped for a second, just to look at her: while he was already completely naked, she still had her underwear on. That damn underwear that had been an actual torture the night before. He wanted to rip it off of her, literally, but at the same time he wanted to do things calmly and enjoy every single moment inside of her.

Unfortunately for him, Regina did not agree:

«Robin» her warm voice brought him back to reality. She was eager and she needed him, what the hell was he waiting for? «_now._»she repeated. It was an order and, once he'd slipped a hand in her panties, he understood where it came from: god, she was soaked. For him. He couldn't help but smile smugly.

He quickly removed the rest of her clothes and pulled her closer, making her close her legs around his waist. And there she felt him, hard against her wetness, there where she needed him the most.

«my God… I want you, Robin, I want you inside of me.» he heard her saying in a moan. He took his cock in his hand and guided it to her entrance as he watched her falling apart as he finally filled her. Regina closed her eyes and threw her head back.

God, she had missed him so damn much.

«oh… Robin» he smiled. He couldn't get tired of hearing her moaning his name, he was more than sure about that.

He grabbed her ass to help himself pushing deeper inside of her –the same ass he couldn't stop squeezing the night before. It was like a magnet to his hands, he felt the urge of having it burning under his fingers.

Regina buried her mouth in his neck, sucking, literally devouring every inch of his skin. Damn, she had never appreciated the smell of the forest as much as she did in that moment.

«fuck, Regina! You're so tight! You're so god damn tight» she smiled as she heard him whimpering several times. She had been completely overtaken by the entire situation the night before to notice how loud Robin actually was in bed, and how much he needed to talk to her, to let her know exactly how she made him feel.

She couldn't help but giggle, a giggle that he was more than happy to interrupt with a strong, deep thrust that touched _that_ special spot inside of her. She threw her head back and screamed. No, not a moan, nor a groan, she actually _screamed _in pleasure.

«oh, God! Please, faster!» and faster he went. His fingers completely buried in her ass, as if he wanted to leave her the mark of his hands; his body crashing against hers, his pace growing faster at every thrust and every thrust hit her deeper.

«Regina» she knew what he wanted to say, she knew that he was about to come inside of her and she knew that they were going to come together. For the third time. She didn't know if it was a soulmates' thing, but their harmony, even during the sex, was something able to amaze her every single time.

She took his face in his hands and kissed him hard, making him understand all in a simple gesture. They both came in one last thrust; one inside the other, their bodies united just like their lips.

They stayed like that for a while, Robin was still buried inside of her, Regina's head resting on his shoulder, her heartbeat against his. They held each other so tight their hearts almost touched. As their breath slowed dwn she finally spoke:

«we shouldn't have done this… we decided that there wasn't gonna be a second time.» she closed her eyes but she didn't move.

«every time is like the first with you, Regina.» he smiled and kissed the top of her head.

«Robin…»

«Regina, I love you. And you're my soulmate, I can't stay away from you. Even if I try. And I did. I swear to you, Regina, I tried with all my heart and soul to stay away from you… but it's quite simple, really: we're destined to be together. No matter what we do, or where we are, or who we try to be with. Fate will always bring us together. Please» he caressed her face in the sweetest of ways, stickin his fingers in her hair as he was used to do «please don't ask me to stay away from you. Not after…» he laughed, clearly alluding to what they had just done.

She couldn't be serious, not with him. She burst into a laugh:

«you insufferable thief!»

«a thief who apparently made you come twice to day. And feel free to count last night too so…»

«shut. Up.» she couldn't stop laughing.

When they finally locked their eyes again he cupped her face and kissed her sweetly, then deepened the kiss. Their eyes were closed, they couldn't notice that someone had turned on the lights.

«oh my god! Oh my…» they heard someone exclaiming. They immediately to look who that was and found Belle, who had just walked in with her hands covering her eyes, a shocked expression and a red, red face. «w-what are you two doing here? You shouldn't… oh my God…» she couldn't even speak. Robin quickly slipped out of Regina's body and looked for his clothes but, in a wink of an eye, they disappeared and he found himself surrounded by a cloud of purple smoke. As it disappeared he realised what Regina had just done; they were perfectly dressed up, like nothing had happened.

«Belle, I don't know what you think you've seen but…»

«oh, I… I perfectly know what I've seen, Regina.» the girl said, trying to keep her head high and her eyes away from them. «and you know what? I'll act like none of that happened. Y-you know what? You've never been here. Ever. Now you'll go and.. I'll take the book I came here for. Your secret is safe with me. Good night.» she nodded and quickly walked past them. Robin looked at Regina, he wanted to laugh for how red was her face and how odd that whole situation was, but he didn't. Instead, he put an arm around her shoulders and, together, they walked out of the library.

«oh my God» Belle breathed as she was finally alone. Jesus, the image of Robin and Regina, naked, kissing and touching and God only knew what else on _her _table… Shit. She had to forget that. All of that.

She shook her head and tried to act "like nothing happened"; she came back to her books but right when she had found the book she needed, she stumbled in something and the book fell from her hands. She rolled her eyes; she truly needed to go back home. She bent and, as she took the book, she found what she had stumbled in.

_Oh. My. God._

* * *

**this last part is up to you! what did Belle find? write your version in a review ;)**

**also, if you want to submit me a prompt; just go on my tumblr :) outlaw-qveen -**

**thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**alternative version of the sneak peek: what if nobody interrupted robin and regina kissing? smut with angst at the end. I don't have a beta so all the mistakes are mine.**

* * *

He had missed her, Regina could tell that. Words weren't enough to express how much. She just knew he had wrapped his arms around her, tightly, and he had probably never held her that way; every inch of her body was touching one of his and she could feel every heartbeat, every breathe he took. And then his lips on hers, his tongue in her mouth, tracing letters on its roof.

"Regina" he said in a gentle moan as he broke the kiss to breathe her in. His eyes were still closed while hers were widely opened, looking at him, drinking him in.

She had missed him too, every inch of him. His lips, his temple against hers, his fingers through her hair, his voice in her ear.

"I…" she breathed, attempting to place her hand on his cheek but he stopped her right on time; he blocked her hand behind her back and pushed her against the next tree.

"me too" and his mouth over hers again, swallowing the smile he had just painted on her lips. He couldn't get enough of her, he touched more and more on her body, as if he wanted to check if everything he remembered about her was still there. There for him to touch, to feel, to kiss.

"I was about to say that I've missed you." she wanted to giggle, but her eyes were stuck on his lips, on his eyes, on the way they devoured her with just one look, on his serious expression. She felt his hands running up her back, reaching for her shoulders, taking the sides of her jacket, pulling it off of her quite quickly. She wanted to say something but her lips did nothing but tremble, as she realized he was starting to unbutton her black shirt too, uncovering her bra.

"what-" his mouth over hers again, this time his tongue found its way in. She wanted to stop him, tell him they could not do it there, in a wood -where the hell were they anyway?- when everyone could see them; but something inside of her was telling her that it was fine, they were safe and finally together after so long.

He had always been so passionate, but she had to admit never like then. There was something about his hands, the way he trailed his fingers up her legs while he gently -but _not so gently_\- spread them and traced his path to her panties. Her _oh, so wet _panties.

He smirked at the way she moaned as he barely brushed his fingers against her, and he could feel the skin underneath the lace tremble in need, as if it was begging to be touched. She had missed him -and his calloused fingers- more than she could possibly explain, more than he'll ever know. He watched her burying her teeth in her lower lip and squeezing her eyes shut as he slowly slipped his hand under the black lace of her panties, and softly released a moan when his thumb placed on her clit. Then, only then he finally spoke:  
"God, Regina" he whispered in her ear, forcing her to suppress another groan. "is this what you've missed?" his index and medium finger traced the contours of her entrance and he smiled. She didn't have the strength to answer, she barely could help herself from exploding in a long, deep moan, how could he even—

"yes!" she cried when she felt one of his fingers slipping inside of her, quickly followed by the other -cause he knew her, he knew how much she needed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he relaxed his face on her shoulder, moaning in her ear how much he had missed her too, how much he had missed having her wrapped around him. And she moaned, more and more, louder, then lower, then she bit her lip again, then she threw her head back. She was going mad and it was his fault -as always.

"more", it was all she managed to say and he felt her, her walls clenching around his two fingers -now three because she was quite the demanding one- and gods, she was in heaven.

"let go, Regina, I know you wanna come, it's been so long" he whispered kissing her jaw, then her neck, then her jaw again. She felt his wet kisses everywhere, his lips -she wanted his lips. "come for me, Regina." but his fingers slipped out of her right when she was clenching herself around them once more. And she felt empty, and she felt frustrated.

"no no no, please" she begged, she gripped his shoulders with her hands, burying her nails deep in his flesh but when she opened her eyes Robin was gone, and she wasn't standing up against a tree but peacefully -or not so peacefully- lying in her messy, empty, cold bed.

_Gods,_ that dream was- and she felt so- _wet._ Wet was all she was as spread her legs and expertly trailed her fingers up her entrance, where she had dreamed to have Robin's. She pressed her palm against her bud and started working herself off cause she needed, _oh_ she _so_ needed to release.  
"Robin" was all she moaned as she closed her eyes and continued her dream sequence, as much as she could, with her fervid imagination. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she could almost feel it under her skin, on top of her, inside of her. "Robin" she cried out again as she came, she came around her own fingers that, in her fantasy and in her previous dream, were actually Robin's -they should've been Robin's.  
"I love you" she whispered in the dark, exhausted, relaxing her head on the pillow.  
When she reopened her eyes he wasn't there, but this time she was prepared to that empty scenario that she had been used to see for the past six weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**PROMPT: Robin in 4x17. shower scene, he thinks of Regina and touches himself. **

The water was flowing all over his body. Tiny droplets caressed his face; some remained trapped in his beard, others managed to run freely down his neck, along his chest and then, finally, they fell at his feet.

Among the pleasures and comforts that this world had to offer, Robin had certainly appreciated the boiling water that he could have against his body. He was used to the cold water of the river; so he stood still under that boiling hot waterfall, until his skin turned red and his eyes burned. It was a fantastic sensation.

He closed his eyes as the water ran all over his face, burning his cheeks completely, coloring them red, up to hurt him, but he didn't care. The vivid image of Regina was right in front of him, as any time since he had left her. Regina was all he could think about, that one thing able to make him feel dangerously bad and incredibly good at the same time. Regina was his obsession, Regina was everything that he wanted, what he _missed _the most. The cure and the pain.

He moaned, opening the shower gel and taking a bit on his hand. It was exactly the same one she used, he had managed to find it, there in New York City. He could perfectly remember her perfume, by heart. He knew the scent and the taste of every last inch of her body and he did everything he could not to forget them.

He passed it on his face, along his neck, until it completely filled up his senses. The image he had created in his mind was getting almost real, now that he had managed to recreate her same exact scent. He could almost see her smile; it wasn't her usual smile, it was something more mischievous, the one a child has when they deliberately do something wrong just to piss mommy and daddy off. The smile able to make him go completely insane in a few moments. The smile she made when she wanted to play.

Making love to her was always like playing the Power Game, that one in which the one who resists the most without letting the other take full control of the situation wins. And, God, everytime it was a surprise.

As much as Regina didn't like to admit it, she loved it when Robin took the reins and set the pace. Unlike many lovers she had had, he was the only one that always put her first. It was all about her, it didn't matter how much he had to hold back his orgasm; she had to come first. Over and over again, until her voice was hoarse from screaming his name.  
But sometimes, those fantastic times in which _he_ submitted to her, she was the one in charge, she was the one to lick, suck, devour every inch of his skin, until he begged. Then she would give him what he wanted the most. What he ached for.

"Gods" he breathed out as he realized how hard just _thinking _about her had made him. He wrapped a hand around his cock and closed his eyes again. This time, he could practically see her: she was walking in the shower and, in a few seconds, she was standing right in front of him. Completely naked, under the hot waterfall. Gods, she was perfect. Robin had missed her so much he had no idea where to touch her first.

Regina smiled, letting him understand how much she truly understood the situation; she grabbed his hands, kissed both of his palms, resting them on her cheeks first, to enjoy the sweetness of his caresses again. She was smiling, she was smiling the whole time and Robin, finally, did the same.

She slowly made his hands slid down her chest, finally reaching the point where she wanted them to rest: her breasts. She moaned and threw her head back as soon as she felt his fingers trapping both of her nipples, pinching, playing with them. Yeah, he was almost forgetting how sensible her breasts were to his touch, especially when it'd been a while since their last time. He smiled and leaned forward, just as much as he needed to take one nipple in between his lips, twirling his tongue around it, sucking it sweetly. It was like tasting a favorite food you hand't been tasting in a while and the uncontrollable desire of devouring it all immediately. With his other hand he slowly slithered between her thighs, found the centre of her pleasure and caressed it slightly. _Soaking wet; just the way he liked her._

"touch me, Robin" she moaned, spreading her legs a little wider to let him more room. She felt him smiling against her breasts: it was literally everything he asked for. He rested his thumb against her bundle of nerves and, with the index and medium finger, he spread her wet folds.

It felt so good touching her again after so long, filling her again and feeling her arching into him, craving for his touch. It was honestly what he had missed the most.

"oh, Gods, yes, like that" he watched her as she had substituted his hands on her breasts with her own and the way she was pinching her nipples, as if she wanted to replace the feeling of his teeth. The water was flowing all over her face, a shade of bright pink taking all that her body was. She was beautiful, a vision.

She slowly reached out for his arousal and caressed it, her thumb drawing small, innocent circles around his tip while, with her eyes still closed, she listened to him moaning in appreciation. She grabbed it firmly and started working her hand up and down, but she didn't stop teasing his tip. Robin would have killed to have her mouth wrapped around it, but he had to contain himself.

"mmh, I'd say you missed me, Locksley" she giggled, leaning closer to suck his pulse point. Gods, he did. "were you thinking of me while you touched yourself, before?" she whispered, keeping on sucking away every last droplet of water on his neck.

"yes" he confessed.

"mh… what were you thinking about, Robin? tell me." she moaned, moving up and down on her tiptoes to pleasure herself with the fingers he had clearly stopped moving since she had started teasing him to death. He was sure he was about to cum on her hands if she didn't stop right then.

"just… how much I wanted you" _Christ! _He wanted to shout.

"then take me. I'm here now, and I'm sure you didn't just want me to whack you off, did you?" she giggled softly, sucking his earlobe. "you wanted to take me against this wall, did you, Robin? You wanted to be buried balls deep inside of me" _Jesus fucking— "_come on, Locksley, I'm right here. And I'm yours. Yours to take." she suddenly interrupted every contact between them. She leaned her back against the wall and looked at him intensely. She was there, naked, ready to be his. Robin saw red: he took her with force, lifting her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist. Their sexes were brushing, touching, savoring one another just a little. Just a taste. He guided his cock to her entrance and observed her face; that smugness, that smirk that suggested him she was about to sass him. But he wouldn't let her, not today: he slammed into her, hard, making her whole body bounce at the contact.

"my God, Regina!"

"just... fuck me hard, please." she managed to scream as he thrusted with everything that he was inside of her. It was their first time like that: it was primitive, animalistic, _just rough. _He felt her trembling, quivering against the wall while, with her nails, she scratched his back up to hurt him, until he bled. But he didn't care, it was just the way he wanted it, just the way he _dreamed _it.

His hands were glued to her ass and his fingers buried deep in her flesh, leaving red marks that would last for days.

"please, yes! oh yes, just like that! oh, Robin, I'm about to—" they were both so close, they knew it far too well. Robin kept on moaning, whispering into her ear how fantastic she felt wrapped around his cock, how he had missed her walls clenching around him as if it was never enough— _insatiable, insatiable woman._

Before she could yell again, he trapped her lips with his and invaded her mouth with his tongue, kissing her fiercely.

"Oh my—" she moaned, suffocated by his mouth. Robin felt something hot, warmer than the water, running down his legs and understood: she had came. She had came so hard for him. He had made her—

"Robin" she couldn't say anything else. She kept on repeating his name over and over again, with her eyes squeezed shut, motionless, as if she had just received the strongest of pleasures. And she had.

He smiled too while, with one last thrust, he emptied himself in her, making her moan again.

"I love you" he managed to say before opening his eyes again.

"Robin?" Marian's voice arrived to him from the other room. He stared at his hand, dirty with his seed, cursing himself for being such an idiot, for allowing himself to believe in a fantasy for far too long.

Regina wasn't there and she was never gonna come back.

He had lost her, for good.

"Robin?" Marian called again

_Show must go on._

* * *

all the mistakes are mine, and sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt:** **Regina and Robin cuddling in front of the tv watching a tv show and getting feelsy during the sex scenes.**

* * *

It was his favorite tv show, she knew he had only started watching tv when he was forced to live in Neal's apartment, back in New York City and she didn't really wanted him to have those kind of memories when he thought about modern stuff, so every time she could, she watched tv with him. It was a nice way to spend more time together and honestly she couldn't wait for their Friday nights at home. They cuddled on the couch, prepared some pop corns or whatever and watched all sorts of shows.

But this one, oh, she knew it was his favorite. It aired on HBO and, even though Regina wasn't exactly the kind of person who spent all her evenings watching tv, she knew what that channel was about: violence, blood, horror and, most definitely, sex.

"are you comfortable?" he asked her at some point, making her smile. She was laying on top of him, eating crisps and enjoying being finally in his arms after a long day at work.

Henry was sleeping at Emma's -as always during the weekends- and Roland was with Will, as it was _one of their_ _Friday nights. _

"yes." she smiled genuinely, returning her eyes to the screen. The protagonist was struggling with her feelings: she didn't know whether to give it up, go to the man she wanted and tell him she actually _did _want him, or to stay at home, cry and probably drink a lot.  
Robin loved that pairing, somehow they remembered him of the two of them, fighting with everything that they were to stay apart but always finding a way back to one another. He went crazy every time they were on screen together and Regina couldn't help but laugh: he was such a fangirl!

"do you think she'll go to him?"

"no."

"why?"

"because it's not the season finale." she shrugged, as if it was the most obvious concept in the world "they have to create angst through the final three episodes, but I'm not sure."

Robin smirked:  
"well, I hope she goes to him and tells him what she feels." he kissed her head, between her hair, making her smile in the cutest of ways. And he was right: that woman went in for the man she wanted: she abruptly interrupted the talk she was having with some other girl that she was obviously pretending to like and ran. She just ran. Regina didn't understand a thing anymore but Robin apparently was: he was on the edge of his seat, eyes almost popping out of his head and his jaw practically on the floor, as if he was ready to scream. And that he did:  
"I KNEW IT!" she heard him yelling and burst into the loudest laughter Robin had ever heard. God, he was _definitely_ a fangirl. "she went for it, I'm so happy!"

"oh, Robin" she giggled, but it was a brief one as, when she brought her eyes back to the screen, all she saw were tongues_. Tongues_. The woman's mixed with the man's, and she could perfectly see each movement. God, it was so real, the way they were kissing, their chemistry and the way his fingers had slipped in between her hair, pulling her closer to have a better angle.  
Regina was honestly expecting the screen to fade to black and for the episode to end but… it just didn't. The man pushed the woman on the bed, literally ripped off her shirt and heard heard her moan. God, _God, _that was not what Regina was expecting to see.

She had to press her thighs together as one more moan escaped the girl's lips: were they really going to show everything? Apparently yes: the woman was now completely naked and they didn't even bother to cover her beautiful body. Regina clenched her teeth at the thought of Robin getting to watch another woman, completely naked, right in front of her.

"can we just… turn it off? The episode is obviously over." she cleared her throat as she felt her cheeks burning. Robin chuckled but didn't say anything just yet.

The man was about to take that woman, hard. The way he had just lifted her up in his arms and slammed her against the wall, pulling down his boxers at the same time… Okay, it was happening. And Regina couldn't help but notice: _that. ass. _She had to bit her lip not to say anything because yes, God, he really had a nice ass for a twenty-six years old boy.

"she's so gonna get pregnant from this." Robin said, having a sip of beer, but Regina simply ignored him, too concentrated in watching the way that man literally slammed into the woman's body. She just kept moaning and scratching his back as if it guaranteed her more pleasure, while the camera offered them a great view of his ass crashing against her body as he got deeper inside of her.

Robin felt that something had changed with Regina when she suddenly sat up and straightened her hair, trying hard to ignore the growing desire in her pants and to concentrate on something else.

"ah!" she heard the woman screaming as she got pushed back on the bed and taken with long, deep thrusts. Regina pressed her thighs together one more time, then released, but the ease didn't last long.

"Regina" Robin called her, waking her up from her thoughts. The man was now groaning too, as he pushed harder, and harder, and harder and _good God!_ She wanted to be touched like that, and fucked, and hell yes, she wanted Robin to do the same exact things, including ripping her goddamn clothes off and slamming her against the wall.

"Regina" she heard him calling her again and, this time, she turned to face him.  
"yes?"

"is something wrong?"

"no. It's… it's fine." she cleared her throat and laid back down. This time, however, his arms were not closed around her: he wasn't going to leave it alone.

"is this about the show?" he was whispering in her ear and _fuck,_ it wasn't helping at all.  
"does it turn you on, Regina?" his lips practically touched her earlobe and yes, if it wasn't obvious, she was about to explode. For a second, she thought she was going to come right then, right there.

"absolutely not. It's… disgusting, to be honest. I can't believe you watch these kind of things." she blushed heavily as his eyes struggled to meet hers. He smirked mischievously:  
"I think I should do it more often if this is the result." he slowly brought his hands back on her body, slowly guiding them to the point he wanted them to be: her jeans. He unbuttoned them slowly and pulled the zip down. Regina bit her lip, her face lit on fire:  
"let me ask you again, Regina" his right hand slipped inside his pants and _fuck, fuck, fuck_, there was no going back "does it turn you on?" she looked at his hand, felt it close, _oh, so close_ to cross her underwear too, then brought her eyes back to the tv: the pairing was still fucking so damn good and God, if she wished her and Robin were too.

A chill ran through her spine as she felt his fingers touching her through the fabric of her pants; shit, she was soaked, she couldn't even try to deny it anymore.  
"y-yes." so she admitted the truth. It was then that she felt him smirking against her cheek, and finally slipped his fingers inside her panties. Regina closed her eyes and released a moan at the contact. _Yes, right there_, she wanted to be touched right there, l_ike that…_

He started drawing small, lazy circles on her clit, cause he knew how much it drove her insane: "do you want me to do the same things to you, Regina, is that what you want?"

_Ah, fuck, yes._

His hand was big, it touched every angle of her soaked wet pussy, it allowed him to play with her clit and tease her entrance at the same time. She moaned again, this time arching into his touch: "please"

"please what?"

She wanted his fingers, inside of her. She just needed _something_ inside of her, as soon as she possibly could, cause she simply couldn't take it anymore.

"please, your hand… touch me more" she bit her lip, thrusting her hips forward to meet his hand in a deeper touch. "I want this… _oh_, I want this harder" she needed more pressure, she had been building up for far too long; first the show, now his lazy touches. She needed more, something stronger, harder.

Without warning her, or giving her even the littlest hint, he slammed two fingers inside of her, making her arch her back and let out a scream.  
_Oh God, oh my fucking…_

"like that?"  
"yes! Fuck yes" he smirked, but didn't move a muscle. He was going to torture her until she was completely out of her mind, wasn't he? But she knew better, she knew exactly what she was doing and what to do to get more: she thrusted her hips further, riding his fingers just as good as she needed and _oh fuck yes, more, more, more—_ "no! No, Robin, please" she screamed as he removed his fingers and licked them clean. He didn't reply, he made her jump up, following her right behind.  
"you want me to fuck you like that?" he whispered, his tone hoarse, deep, low. She didn't reply, she just took her time to metabolize all of those feelings: first the teasing, then his hand, his fucking fingers, and now that tone… fuck his voice and what it did to her.  
He grabbed the edges of her shirt and literally teared it apart, leaving her with just her black bra on.

"God, Regina, answer me." her jeans were already unzipped, it was quite easy for him to just pull them down, quickly, roughly; and so he did. She was in her underwear, for him. Her face red in embarrassment, like a baby being caught stealing a cookie from the jar, but that smirk… that smirk suggested him that she was going to play: she wasn't going to answer him, she was going to tease him just as much as he planned to do, and he was going to go insane, just like her. What she didn't know was that he wasn't going to let her: he grabbed her, just lifted her up, but it was nothing like the tv show they were watching before; he just buried his hands in her ass and lifted her up, just to put her back down, on the table.

Regina licked her lips cause _God, God,_ she loved doing it on the table, it was one of her favorite places, the way she felt powerful and submissive to him at the same time, the way he could literally pound inside of her until she passed out and the sound of their bodies slamming against each other.

She managed to rip his shirt off before he could block her hands by pushing them against the edge of the table. Oh, fuck, she loved his dominant side, she just loved it.

"you want me to take you, huh?" he removed her black bra, freeing her firm breasts and her pink, hard nipples that were literally craving for his mouth. "you want me to slam inside of you the way that man did to his woman? You want me to fuck you hard, until your voice is hoarse from screaming my name; is that what you want?" she still didn't reply and she must have reached her goal cause it drove him completely out of his mind. He still had his trousers on, but he didn't even bother to take them off; he didn't have time, he needed to be in her, he needed to be buried balls deep into that woman and fuck the stubbornness out of that body.

He pulled down the zip and released his erection —his big, hard, throbbing erection. God, Regina had to bit her lip, then lick it, because it was exactly what she would have done to that cock if she have had the chance -and that night, she was definitely gonna get that chance, cause if he thought it was going to be just a quick fuck on the living room's table he couldn't be more wrong. She wanted him all night, she _had _to have him all night.

He didn't even removed her panties, he just moved them aside and looked at her deeply before slamming all that he was inside of her. Regina threw her head back and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer —she _needed _to feel him closer. Their chests were attached as he started fucking her fast, hard, without even leaving her the time to realize he was already buried balls deep inside of her. She felt him inside of her, in every angle of her body and she clenched, she clenched around him, as if she wanted to feel him even deeper. _God yes, yes, yes, more, harder. _Her mind couldn't process any different thoughts and her mouth didn't manage to release anything but moans, groans and screams. Oh, God, yes, Regina Mills was screaming because she had never been fucked that deep, never so hard and never so beautifully good. Robin smirked as he brought their lips together in a rough kiss but, as they parted again, she _dared _to ask for more. "harder" she had said. Regina Mills, the mayor of Storybrooke, the Evil Queen wanted to be fucked even harder. It wasn't enough for her, it never was.

Robin saw red; he slipped out of her body, made her stand up from the table and, without even leaving her the time to say a word, he bent her over the couch and slammed into her one more time, from behind. It had been a horrible sensation for Regina to feel him slipping out of her right when everything was perfect, right when she felt like she was touching the sky; but now that he was in her again, it felt like coming home, like being complete again.

His hand was on her shoulder, holding her firmly as he fucked her harder, deeper and faster, as she had asked.

"is that enough for you, your majesty? Is this _hard enough_?" he whispered as Regina screamed one more time.  
"Yes, yes! oh, fuck yes, don't stop, please don't stop!" she had taken one of the pillows and she was holding it tightly in her fists. The pleasure was just too strong for her to handle and _fuck, fuck, fuck, more. Just like that, harder. _She squealed his name three times in a row as she felt so close, _oh so close, _to the edge. All she could concentrate on was the sound of his balls slamming right against her dripping wet cunt and she -_oh_, she loved that feeling, a lot.

She tried to stand on her feet so she could reach for him, encircle his neck with her arms and look at him in the eyes as he gave his last thrusts and came inside of her, filling her even deeper. "God!" he groaned "God, yes, it feels amazing coming inside of you, spurting all of myself inside of you, it's like possessing your body completely." he whispered in her ear as she grabbed her jaw and kissed her neck, leaving light kisses and licking here and there.

He knew how much she liked it when he teased her neck, it was her most sensitive spot, he could turn her on just by sucking it.

"I want you to cum, Regina, I want you to cum so hard for me"

"I'm—I'm so close" she moaned hoarsely as he had started teasing her clit with his right hand. She was a vision, standing there, in his arms, with just her black, almost destroyed panties on; completely invaded by the strongest of pleasure that was slowly taking what was left of her sanity.

_Oh fuck, oh fuck, yes, just like that, just like—_ she came, and she did it around him, her walls still firmly clenched around his softening cock, it felt amazing.

"Robin this was…"  
"_was?_ If you think we're done you couldn't be more wrong." he smirked against her collarbone "tonight, I want your majesty in all the possible positions."


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt: Robin is the new Dark One and Regina summons him for a good and proper fuck in her office.**

There was something about the power that dagger emanated. Holding it in her hands, where he had left it, because she was the one he trusted the most. It had been years, he knew, by now, how to handle and control the darkness that sacrifice had brought him, he also knew how to balance it with the great light that woman had brought into his life.

Regina knew that nothing was ever gonna be the same, they couldn't spend most of their time together, as it happened before. He had duties and so did she. She missed him. Every morning when she opened her eyes and every night when she closed them, she missed falling asleep in his arms, she missed his lips, she missed his cuddles, his hugs, she missed making love to him and just looking at him while he was already fast asleep, just to be sure he wasn't going anywhere.

It had been a month since the last time. She missed him more than anything, she just wanted to see him, even for just a couple of seconds, she had to be in his arms again.

She took the dagger in her right hand, holding it firmly in front of her.  
"Robin Hood, I summon thee." two, three seconds, still nothing. Regina looked at the dagger and for a second she wondered if she should have called him _The Dark One _instead. She shook her head and, right when she was about to try again, his voice filled the room:  
"You really have a sexy voice when you say it."

She jumped on her seat as she realized the voice came from behind her. She felt his arms closing around her as she suddenly felt her own body pushed against the edges of her desk.

She closed her eyes and just smiled cause _damn_, she had missed him like mad.

She felt his hands slipping under her shirt, caressing her stomach, her _skin. _God, she had missed those contacts, it felt like breathing again after too long.

"I can't really let you summon me whenever you need my hands, Miss Mills." he whispered in her ear before biting it sweetly. _Shit._

"It's not your _hands _that I summoned." she smiled as she rested her head against his shoulder and let him slip under the bra, massaging her breasts and pinching her already hard nipples. Then, and only then, she allowed herself to open her eyes again. He had left his stubble grow a little and she couldn't help but smile at that as it had always been a turn on for her; she kissed his jaw, tasting his skin on the tip of her tongue. Salty. She liked it.

"So what did you need me for?" he said, half moaning.

"I missed you." that whisper itself, plus the fact that she was moving her bottom in circles against him, was enough to make him half hard already. Yeah, he had missed that too. "I missed _this." _she managed to slip her hand between their bodies, just enough to reach his crotch and caress him through his black trousers.

"God, Regina." he groaned "I can't… we can't… it's your office, I'm—"

"I want you." his hand pressed heavily against him, making him groan louder. She smiled and searched for the belt of his trousers but, right when she was halfway there, he stopped her hand and put it back on the hard surface of her desk:  
"Regina…"

"Hmm, yes?" she said, faking an innocence he knew she hadn't as she found just the right way to rub her ass against his now completely hard cock. Shit, it was an amazing sensation, she felt him right between her buns, rock hard, and she couldn't help but move a little faster, just to hear him groaning into her ear, trying to control himself as much as he could.

He lifted her shirt up as much as possible, then unhooked her bra with just one click, so that he had her naked back right under his eyes. He kissed, bit, licked every inch of her skin, until he was literally devouring her. He left love bites wherever he could, hearing her whimpering as he slowly bent her over the desk.

"I want you naked, now."

"Then make me." she said, breathless "With your magic. Undress and fuck me right here, Robin." there was no need to ask twice, he waved his hand and her clothes disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke.

He was stunned, she was there, naked, for him, after what seemed to be a lifetime. He took his time to memorize her, to caress and devour with his eyes every inch of that body and there, there she profited of the situation to turn around and push him back.

"You're definitely overdressed." she said in a husky tone, eyes wandering down his black clothes. She smirked as she used just the same magic to undress him too: "see, you're not the only one who can use magic."

She sat on the wooden surface, without ever breaking the eye-contact with him as she immediately spread her legs in front of him, letting him see just how wet and desperate for him she already was.

"Come on, Dark One, come here and take care of this." she said before licking two of her fingers and sliding them along her dripping wet cunt. God, she was stunning and so goddamn ready. "Look what you've missed all this time." she rubbed her clit then spread her labia and slowly inserted her medium finger inside of her, closing her eyes and releasing a moan. Robin was about to explode, she could clearly see it: he was so hard and throbbing he could come right there. She moved her free hand on her breasts and added more pleasure to the mix, watching him as he clenched his fists and mentally cursed that damn woman. "Hmm, fuck, yes. I've done this every night, thinking of you."

"You did?" he whispered so lowly she could barely hear.

"Oh, yes. I came so many times with your name on my lips, you have no idea." it was the truth and he knew that, _damn_, if he did. He had been watching over her constantly, when she was sure she couldn't see him, in the dark of the room, filled by anything but her moans and whimpers.

He watched as she inserted another wet finger inside of her and arched her spine, throwing her head back and parting her lips. He took a few step towards her, drinking her in, watching carefully as her fingers moved inside and out, faster and faster.

"Are you gonna stare any longer or are you thinking of taking matters into your hands?" she smirked, provocatively.

"We can't, Regina, it's the middle of the afternoon, we have to— someone may come in and… what if it's Roland or Henry?" she sighed in frustration. She took the dagger with the hand she was using to massage her breasts and slowly, carefully licked every inch, drawing each letter with her tongue. _Fuck._

"Don't make me use this, Dark One." she smirked mischievously.

He still didn't make any move and… honestly? She had no idea why. She had locked the door at the same time she had undressed him so what was wrong with him? What was holding him back? "I command you, Dark One…" she said, firmly, looking straight into his eyes "To take me right now, and fuck me good, proper, and so hard I won't be able to walk till the next time."

She bit her lip as she watched him approaching her with that expression that could have killed her right there. Her eyes couldn't help but fall on his cock, his big, thick cock she had missed way too much inside of her. She stretched a hand to reach it but before she could do anything, he pushed her back, her spine attached to the wood of her desk, her hands slipping out of her as he rubbed her clit a few times with his thumb.

"God, you are so wet." he whispered, stunned. Regina just smiled and relaxed her head on the desk. "You must have missed me so much more than you say." his wet fingertips caressed her cunt one more time, feeling it wetting his skin as soon as he touched her.

"Get. In. Me." she commanded one last time before he could take his cock in his hand. He rubbed her clit with his tip just to tease her a little more and smirked as he watched her quivering each time.

"You know what you asked for, Regina?" he slowly introduced the first inch in.

"yes!" she screamed "to be fucked hard."

The second inch.

"Well, not just hard. You wanted me to fuck you until you can't walk and, as The Dark One, I have to obey to that order." The third inch and Regina was already touching the sky. Robin smirked: "Are you sure you can handle this, Regina?"

"Try me." she whispered with a low, deep voice. It was enough, he just couldn't help himself anymore: he slammed inside of her and wrapped his big, strong hands around her thighs, he didn't care if red marks would remain on her skin forever, he had to fuck that woman senseless. "Oh fuck, Robin!" she watched as he used his hands to move her hips against his at each trust, and watched as he slammed inside of her with no mercy. She was in heaven.

He stopped, thrusted a few times slowly, rubbing her clit at the same time, then he lifted her up, grabbing her ass with both hands and fucking her standing up. It was all so fast, so deep and so fucking good that Regina's screams filled the whole room until she came, hard, with a satisfied grin on her face.

"More." she whispered, still breathless. He had never fucked her so good and hard, she needed more, she needed to cum again and again, she had never felt so insatiable.

"As you wish, your majesty." he threw her on the couch, watching her as she giggled and slowly started massaging her still throbbing clit. "Are you using your hands without permission?" he smirked.

"Maybe" he aligned his hips with hers and entered her one more time. He leaned over her and gripped her hair in his fist, kissing her hard, finally. That was what he had missed the most: his tongue in her throat as he was balls deep inside of her.

"Oh fuck, fuck!" she whispered in his mouth as she was almost there again. He took her breasts in his big hands and quickly brought his mouth on them, sucking and licking every inch of her skin. He played a little more with her nipples, watching as she winced every time his tongue twirled around them and giggling.

She pulled her hair again and kissed her hard, swallowing her final moan as she came one more time.  
Her eyes were heavily shut, her lips still parted and he wasn't sure she could have handled another round, but he didn't care: he had received an order and, as The Dark One, he was going to obey. He made her stand up and spanked her ass two, three, four times, until it turned red.  
"Who's in charge now, your majesty?" another spank.

She didn't reply, she just moaned and let him bend her over the desk again.

They had sex in all the possible ways: doggy style on the desk, spooning on the couch, then he let her ride him on the floor and damn if it was worth it: he had his hands all over her, her breasts, her hips and, most importantly, that gorgeous ass of hers he loved to turn red.

Orgasms were exploding between the both of them, until they ended up laying on their back, on the cold floor, breathing heavily. Regina couldn't even close her legs anymore, she felt sore everywhere but, shit, _shit_, if it was worth it.

"Oh my God, I'll give you anything if we could just stop now, I'm spent" she managed to say.

"Hmm, how about you give me the dagger back so you stop summoning me whenever you want to ask me something you clearly can't handle?"

"Oh, come on! I would have never imagined that you could last so long, I mean, really?"

"Well, what can I say. I'm the best." he smirked smugly.

"Fuck you."

"That we just did, and I already want to fuck you again" he retorted "after all, we lost one month."

"But you totally made up for that today, trust me. I won't be able to walk home alone, you know that? Not to mention sitting because it's out of discussion"

He couldn't help but laugh: "next time pay attention to what you ask for, Miss Mills."


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt: Robin finds Regina's vibrator.**

**(Nicole ilysm this is for you i hope it doesn't suck)**

Robin could say he was now used to the wonders of the real world. He knew what a tv, or a fridge or even a playstation was, he used to think that world had no more secrets for him. But he was obviously wrong.  
That long, thick, neon pink stick he was holding in his hand was a proof of that. What could that be? He'd found it in one of Regina's drawers while he was looking for her underwear, as she'd asked him. It had three buttons on its side, but he was afraid of pushing them. Maybe it was some sort of magic wand, or something horrible like that… what was its name even? _A mixer._ He hated that bloody thing.

_Come on, mate, what could go wrong if you turn it on? She had it in her drawer, i'm pretty sure it's harmless._ The voice in his head was right and he chose to listen to it: he pushed the first button and turned the thing on. Surprisingly, it didn't produce any fireball, nor exploded, it just started to vibrate. Uncontrollably. The upper button, which he had just pushed, said _High,_ the second _Medium _and the last one _Low. _He tired the three of them just to figure out it changed the intensity of the vibration.

How the hell could she find that _huge pencil _useful? And why was she hiding it?

"Robin? Have you found my black under—" the words died in her throat as she walked out of the bathroom, with a towel and nothing else covering her body, and found him there, sitting on their bed, with her vibrator in his hands. And he had turned it on. _Shit._

"hey, look what I found!" he exclaimed, looking like an excited fifteen-years-old.

"Robin" she started, feeling her cheeks suddenly heating up "I don't even— I don't even use it anymore. It's just…"  
"What is it?" he turned it off.

"You… you don't know what it is? Really?"

"Should I?"

She didn't know wether to laugh or take a breath of relief: she didn't have to tell him, she could just lie and tell him it was just another useless object of the real world, but… _Oh, come on, Mills! It'll be fun._

"No. You don't have to know, actually."  
"Why is that?" he chuckled, standing up and walking towards her. She felt her whole body wincing, as if she could already taste what was about to happen. "Come on, I won't tell anyone. I promise."

He was just a few inches away from her, holding the vibrator firmly in his right hand, which forced her to lick her lips a couple of times. She was just… imagining all the things he could to to her, with his cock and that long, thick piece of plastic that had kept her quiet during the nights when all she needed was someone to fuck her wildly and mercilessly.

"It's… It's a magic wand. Somehow. It's called a vibrator. You see, women use it to… enjoy themselves when they're alone and they're… in the mood." her cheeks were red, burning, and she swore she felt like someone was about to set her on fire.

Robin smirked: he liked that. Hearing her talk about those things, he wanted her to share every dirty little detail with him. "How?" so he asked for more, even though he could perfectly imagine _how _she used it.

"W-well, you— You use it instead of touching yourself. You put it on the clit, rub on it, then you can… put it inside of you and turn the vibration to _high." _she looked down and noticed the way her words had him already rock hard. She grinned: he wasn't the only one who liked to play: "It's—It drives me insane, honestly. Feeling it vibrating inside of me as I move it inside and out, fast." she whispered the last word so low she almost feared he didn't hear. But he did, oh, she knew he did.

"I don't think I understand." _damn him._ "Can you give me a demonstration?"

_Fucking pervert._ She couldn't help but smirk, though: the way she was still able to turn him on, without even touching him, just with her words… it drove her insane, the power she had on Robin.

She got rid of the towel, uncovering her stunning, breathtaking, naked body, still slightly wet because of the shower.

"God…" he muttered biting his lip so hard he couldn't feel it anymore.

She did not reply, just smiled, as she took the vibrator from his hand, walked to the bed, laid on it and spread her legs wide open.

What Robin had in front of his eyes must had been a dream, a vision, because he got so weak at his knees that he almost fell down. His arousal ached to be finally released but he couldn't move, he was like paralyzed: he was afraid to miss even the tiniest move she made.

_Shit_, she was insanely wet. He watched as she slid her middle finger down, tracing the contours of her hot, wet cunt, reaching her arse hole, then up again, to her clit.

"Fuck," she breathed out. It was when she turned the vibrator on to _Low _that Robin felt the need to sit down. She grabbed it firmly and wetted it, as a start, placing the tip on her tongue, giggling for how the vibration felt in her mouth. Robin watched everything very carefully, feeling the urge of getting up from that goddamn chair, reach for her and fuck her so hard she wouldn't be able to breathe.

She passed the tip on each one of her nipples, very quickly, cause Robin wasn't the only one who just could't take it anymore. When she finished playing with them, she finally slid the vibrator down her stomach, smiling as it touched her belly, and reached her clit. "_Oh, fuck"_ her voice already hoarse.

"God, Regina" he groaned, finally freeing his erection and taking it in his hands. "Please, don't stop, I wanna watch you making yourself come, your face, your walls clenching around that sex toy, I wanna watch you touching yourself, what you feel, what you moan." in that moment, Robin swore he had absolutely no clue what force was keeping him from grabbing her hips and burying his mouth inside of her.

Soon enough, she turned the vibration to _medium_ and arched her back at the sudden change of intensity. She came back to tease her nipples, this time with her hands, squeezing, pinching them hard, imagining to have Robin's mouth closed around each one of them.

"fuck," she was only able to say. "I need you" She opened her eyes and found Robin fucking himself wildly, eyes half closed and mouth wide open. It was definitely her turn to watch. "Please" she moaned "I'm wet, I'm so damn wet and hot, and tight, and ready for you, Robin. God, yes!" she turned the vibration to _High _and screamed his name again. She stopped teasing her breasts and slid down the sex toy until it met her entrance. "Look at me, Robin" she pleaded "Look at me as I fuck myself with this big, thick, long stick. I need it. I need something huge to fill me"

"Always such whore, Regina" he just couldn't help himself from saying it.

"Yes!" she squealed "Yes, I am. You have no idea how many times I fucked myself with this vibrator, imagining it was you. I screamed your name so loud I was scared everyone in town could hear me."

"You did?"

"Yes" she finally allowed the sex toy to fill her and a weave of pure pleasure stole her body completely. She was suddenly in heaven. "Oh, fuck" he watched her as she was moving the toy in and out, faster and faster, until she established her own pace. It consisted of hard, deep thrusts, that seemed to touch even the deepest spot inside of her. Robin could see the way she gripped the vibrator completely, tightly, as she enjoyed the vibration and the way it felt inside of her. "Fuck yes, Robin, fuck me harder!"

Watching her come apart right in front of him, without touching her, or whispering in her ear how hard he wanted to take her was enough for Robin to break: he jumped up from that damn chair and walked to her, immediately taking control of the vibrator, roughly pulling it out of her.

"Up. On all fours." he commanded and the desire of fucking her wildly grew even more when he saw her grinning smugly. She obeyed, presenting her glorious ass to him. He spanked her, just once or twice, then grabbed her hips with an arm, her shoulders with the other, as if he was trying to keep her still. "I'm gonna take you from behind, your majesty. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll literally explode around me and when you will, I'll lick every single drop of your cum and make you taste it." Regina had to close her eyes and control herself from coming right there, just for the words he had just used.

She felt the tip of his cock looking for her entrance, then, once he found it, he buried himself balls deep inside of her. She was so wet and slick she didn't even need to adjust to his size, so he started fucking her mercilessly; deep, hard thrusts and the fastest pace she had ever experienced.

"Is that what you were thinking about when you fucked yourself?" he grabbed her face and made their eyes lock. She was beautiful, her brown pools completely filled with pleasure and those red lips wide open… she wanted to kiss, bite, lick and suck those lips more than anything, then he wanted them to do the same to his skin.

"Yes" she moaned in response and saw him smiling. He kissed her neck, sucked on her pulse point then grabbed her vibrator and turned it on again. To _high._

"Oh fuck!" she screamed as she felt him putting the vibrator right where she needed it: on her clit. And he pushed, drew circles, massaged, until she just couldn't take it anymore. "Robin! Shit, I'm gonna come, please, don't stop, don't stop now" Regina could feel the second orgasm taking possession of her body entirely. She was struggling to keep her eyes still open to look at the man she loved, she was torturing her lower lip with her white teeth and… _God,_ God, the way he was pulling her hair to keep her head on his shoulder.

"Come for me, Regina. Come with me." his voice arrived to her ear like a low and deep whisper, straight to her brain and pushed her over the edge: she came, squirting all over his cock, on the bed, down her legs. The feeling of her cum dripping down his balls was enough for Robin to explode, inside of her glorious body.

They collapsed on the bed together and Robin noticed how different she was from the usual: her eyes were wide open, and dark, her lips were still parted to form a perfect "o" and, for a second, he feared she wasn't even breathing. She was beautiful, stunning, and he had the honor of watching her as the pleasure slowly started to leave her body.

"Goddammit" she whispered, a couple of minutes later.

"wasn't that what you wanted, your majesty?" that cocky grin, again.

"why, yes, since almost 30 years."  
"what?" he raised his eyebrow in confusion, staring right into her eyes.

"yeah, you see… during the curse, I was often alone. And a woman has needs, that's why I bought that sex toy. But then, you know… Graham came into my life."

Robin saw red: "who the fuck is Graham?" and all Regina could do was giggle and shook her head:  
"never mind."

* * *

**hope you liked it! Please leave suggestions for prompts on my twitter (holyoutlawqueen), I like to write them when I got time. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AU: set after 5x02, more specifically after the ball. Robin didn't risk his life. Regina thanks him properly for making her live her teenage dream.**

She needed to thank him properly.

That ball had been her teenage dream coming to life and, oh, _he_ was the man of her dreams. He was everything she wanted and more, everything she needed. Her soulmate. Her true love.

That's why, when he innocently offered to escort her in her room, she smiled a wicked smile. He had made all her dreams come true, now she needed to return the favor.

He kissed her goodnight, a chaste kiss. But she wanted more, God, she needed more. She grasped his hair and pulled him back in, her mouth literally crashing on his, her tongue slipping between Robin's lips, meeting his in a heated dance.

"Where's Roland?" she breathed, breaking the kiss for what seemed to be a lifetime.

"with Little John."

A smirk made its way through her face and he couldn't help but swallow it with another passionate kiss. She closed the door with his body, slamming it against the cool wood. Her nails sinked in his neck, soft, forest smelling skin meeting the cold one of her fingers, as she caressed his stubble, slipped her hand down until she grabbed the edges of his shirt.

"Tell me your fantasy." she whispered with a low, husky tone and Robin swore his trousers had turned two sizes smaller.

"What?" he gave her a puzzled look but he wasn't sure she could see it in the dark of the room. Though, he could perfectly see her and she was grinning:

"What do you want, Robin?" she kissed his jaw "How do you want me tonight?" his neck "What's your dirtiest fantasy?" she nearly moaned that last sentence while her tongue slipped slowly along his Adam's apple. Robin closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. _Fuck._

"I wanna fuck The Evil Queen at her worst." she was taken aback from that confession; she was expecting everything but this.

"Be more specific."

"I want The Evil Queen to ride me slow and deep as I watch her coming over and over again. Then I want her filthy mouth wrapped around my cock, sucking me good and hard. I want to watch the Evil Queen on her knees for a thief's cock. I want to see her desperately begging for it, I want her to talk dirty like the slut that she is." Regina's eyes widened before she could whisper a breathless "fuck" that made his cock twitch in his pants. She didn't mind the insult, on the contrary she quite enjoyed the way her favorite thief had left his good manners aside for that night. This was going to be fun. Definitely.

"Is that specific enough for you, your majesty?"

She considered snapping at him with some sassy remark, but she decided to push him away instead, towards the bed. She threw him on the mattress and smirked as, with a simple hand-waving, all of his clothes suddenly disappeared.  
Naked, hard and ready for her. God, she was a really lucky woman.

"Time to shut the fuck up, outlaw." she stated. But she was still looking quite angelic in that white dress of hers, she needed a change: she waved her hand again and suddenly Regina Mills, the woman he loved, the sweet, loving mother disappeared temporarily. The Evil Queen took her place, wearing a long, black coat, leather trousers, high black boots and a corset that left quite little to the imagination.

His cock ached to be touched, taken, sucked. He was tempted to touch himself but something in the back of his mind told him he shouldn't. If she was gonna go all Evil Queen on him, pleasuring himself wasn't an option.

"Cat got your tongue, thief?" she smirked "I thought you didn't have problem speaking not even thirty seconds ago. What happened to you?"

"Shit, Regina" he shook her head, feeling his precum wetting the tip of his cock. Regina licked her lips, wetness spreading copiously between her thighs. "Please"

"Now now, who's begging now?" she giggled, walking closer to him. She passed her nails from his knees to his inner thighs and she swore the way he was groaning made her want to jump on his cock and ride him until she couldn't breathe.

No, not tonight. He was going to regret asking for something he couldn't handle.

"What do you want, outlaw?"

He didn't take much to reply: "Your mouth. I want your mouth, Regina."

"excuse me?" she raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows and Robin had to close his eyes, bit his lip harder than he thought and clench his teeth not to revert their roles and fuck her brains out.

"Your Majesty. Forgive me."

"There" she leaned over his length, his thick, hard length. "Much better." he caressed his whole shaft with her tongue, teasing the tip a little more, watching the way he threw his head back and cursed silently.

"God—"

"You want it, don't you?" she whispered against his cock before kissing it slowly. "My mouth wrapped tightly around your cock? I beg you're dying to grab my head and fuck my face." she sucked on his tip "Say it."

"yes" he nearly screamed "yes, your majesty, I want to fuck your mouth."

She strangled a moan, feeling an incontrollable need of touching herself. Shit, this was torture, for her too. She finally allowed herself to take him fully into her mouth, feeling it hitting the back of her throat. He was so big, and hard, she felt incredibly powerful as she sucked him into oblivion and moaned around it, watching his lips parting, swearing, groaning out her name. He fisted his hands in her hair, only to have her pull back: "You like it, outlaw? Having your cock in a queen's mouth?" she smirked, kissing his balls before sucking each one hard.

"Fuck! Yes!" he groaned.

"How selfish of you." she immediately pulled away -his "no!" echoing in the dark of the room- crawling until her thighs met his head. "Wouldn't you want your queen to have some fun too?" he squeezed his blue eyes shut for a second and, when he reopened them, her leather trousers were gone. But not her high boots, no. She knew just how much they drove him insane.

Her lace, black panties were the only obstacle left between his tongue and her —_God, _soaked wet center. "Rip them off." she whispered so low and deep he thought he was about to explode. That. Fucking. Woman.

He obeyed, though, he ripped her panties apart with a single gesture of his strong hands and Regina finally allowed herself to moan. God, she wanted to fuck him. She needed that man inside of her but she had already started a game she was sure she could win. It was his fantasy.

"Good boy." she grinned "Now I'm gonna fuck _your _face, outlaw. And I expect you to lick, suck and worship my soaking wet cunt until I come so hard I can't fucking breathe." she ordered, straddling him. Pleasure shoot through her body as she sat on his face and he immediately started to work magic with his tongue. He buried his mouth inside of her, licking, sucking and enjoying the way her legs were shaking and her mouth did nothing but blurt out swearing words.

"Oh, yes! Just like that." she moaned, freeing her breasts from the corset to squeeze and pinch her pink nipples to increase the pleasure. "Hmm" she looked back at his cock, grinning at how hard sitting on his face had made him. "I see you like it, thief. You like making me scream, don't you? Hmm, fuck, just like that, make me come." pleasure hit her hard as she felt his nose rubbing against her clit, his tongue never leaving her, lapping up her juices. She grabbed the headboard and rode his face into oblivion. He watched her arching her spine, biting her bottom lip and throwing her head back as she came. He continued to lick her slowly, letting her ride out her orgasm before pulling her down to kiss her, hard, making her taste herself on his lips.

"You taste so good, your majesty. I could spend hours with my face buried between your thighs, eating you out until you can't take it anymore." he whispered, and she knew he meant every word.

"Such a good thief." she smiled and kissed him again "But I must make sure your words are sincere." and her smile turned into a smug grin. She laid back, her head finally meeting the pillows as she spread her legs wide open and presented her still soaking wet cunt to him.

"Come here and fuck me with your fingers, thief. Make me ready and tender for your huge cock." she moaned, drawing lazy circles around her clit. As if he was under some sort of spell, he crawled between her legs, with a devilish grin and eyes full of lust. God, he couldn't believe it. How could his sweet, beautiful Regina turn into that… filthy-mouthed kinky queen? He had no idea, but he liked that side of her more than he thought he could.

His mouth crashed on her cunt again, sucking on her clit, playing with her outer lips. She was so beautiful when she left herself go with the pleasure and fisted her hands in his hair, begging him, _ordering _him not to stop. It was too much. Too fucking much.

He thrusted two fingers inside of her, making her scream and arch her whole body. "God, yes!" she moaned out, louder than she thought. He curled his fingers as she begun to move her hips to meet his thrusts and ride his fingers. It felt so good, that spot he kept on hitting inside of her, the feeling of his warm fingers and her arousal coating around them. She was going to explode, again. "More" she whispered and he added a third finger. She was tight, hot and slick, he wanted nothing but to bury himself balls deep inside of her and fuck her until she begged for mercy. Oh, he swore to himself he was gonna make her sore for a week. That goddamn woman.

As soon as she exploded she rushed to slip his fingers out of her and bring them to her mouth, sucking every last drop of her juices clean.  
"God, Regina" he was completely addicted to every move she made and —oh, he was so about to explode right there. She kissed him hard, until she was sure he had her liquid on his tongue, then she watched him swallowing and smirked: "It's _Your Majesty_" before he could reply, she pushed him down on the mattress and climbed on top of him, taking his length in his hand and burying it deep inside of her. She watched him closing his eyes as she started riding him slowly, adjusting completely to his big, thick shaft.

"Oh God yes" she moaned, speeding up a bit. Not enough for Robin, no, not even close. "Is that what you craved for, outlaw? Mmm" she scratched his chest, from his shoulders to his navel, roughly. "My nice little wet cunt wrapped tightly around your cock? I want you to watch me taking it in." she commanded, forcing him to open his eyes and look up "Watch the way I take every inch of you inside of me, watch the way you stretch me out and fill me up completely." He clenched his teeth, feeling his self-control slowly leaving him. "Does that feel good, thief?" she moaned "should I go faster?"

"Please."

"Please what?" she grinned

"Please, _Your Majesty_"

She leaned forward, grabbing his face roughly before licking his upper lip: "No." she whispered. "I am the queen. I set the pace." one of her perfect eyebrows raised and he swore he saw red. Enough. He'd had enough.

It was his turn now to grab her face, pulling her hair and pushing her down until she met the mattress. He reversed the roles quickly, watching as her eyes fluttered in shock.

"Fuck you, _Your Majesty_." he pulled out and slammed back inside of her, hard and deep, making her quiver and melt like butter. He began fucking her at a punishing pace, making her scream something halfway between "fuck" and "oh my god". He was fucking her so hard that the bed was shaking and her breasts bouncing at every deep thrust.

Regina was in heaven. He had never, ever, been so wild with her and— fuck! He was so big, so hard. He just felt so good.  
"Does _this _feel good, Your Majesty? Do you want more?" he groaned, his body crashing against hers so he could reach her ear: "You're so tight for such a slut with that filthy mouth, _Regina_." he whispered and she shivered.

"Don't stop." she cried out.

"Don't stop what?"

_Oh… no._

"Don't stop, thief." she tried to grin but she lost the ability to think as he slowed down with the thrusts until he stopped and pulled out of her, only to slam back inside, hard, and pull out again.

"No! No, you can't. I'm so close, I can't—"

"Say it."  
Regina bit her lip so hard she tasted blood in her mouth, her cunt throbbing.

"Say my name, Regina. I want you to say it. I want you to scream it when you cum for me. I want you to be so loud everyone in the castle hears how good you feel when I'm buried balls deep inside of you, thrusting wildly and making you sore."  
"R…" she was breathless, but he could feel him speeding up. Just a little. Just a taste of what she could have if she just said it. "Robin" she whispered so low she was scared he didn't hear.

"Excuse me?" he grinned victoriously, his pace going back to the same rough one as before, fucking her mercilessly into oblivion. "Robin!" she screamed, and he couldn't help it since he had just touched that fucking spot. "Robin, please, Robin! Oh, God" she was so loud. Her voice and the sound of his balls slapping against her ass was driving him insane. He was close too, so damn close.

"Fuck me, Robin, fuck me harder! Oh my God, it feels so good, oh, you're so big, please! More!" he was unable to control himself anymore, as her words became more and more incoherent and her walls started to flutter around him, finally reaching the edge and coming _so fucking hard_, as she would say, around him. She grinned, her face completely lighten up by the purest of pleasure as she flashed her brown eyes at him: "Come inside of me," she whispered, taking his earlobe in her teeth "I want you to fill me up completely." and those words were enough to drive him insane and making him finally release inside of her. "Lay back" she whispered, and he then found out she was actually _smirking_. He obeyed instantly. "Let me clean you up." she whispered, struggling to move as she was totally spent. It was her turn to crawl between his legs and take him in her mouth. Inch by inch, fully. She tasted their juices mixed together and moaned around him, making him close his eyes, then she pulled back. "We taste quite good, outlaw."

"God, Regina, you're so fucking insatiable." he said as he watched her crawl again to reach him and lay next to him, her face buried in his neck, inhaling the scent of sex and sweat from his skin.

"You asked for it." she smiled. A real smile.

"Yes, but I didn't imagine you had such a dirty mouth." he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Is it a wrong thing?" she shoot her dilated pupils at him and he almost drown in them.

"Oh… not at all." he smiled, caressing her face. "I actually wish you'd use it more often. I want you to ask for it, tell me exactly what you want and how you want it. I love hearing you say it, _Your Majesty._ I love when you let yourself go when we have sex." he kissed her temple and stroked her cheek. "I love you, Regina. Every part of you. Even the wildest."

She smiled when her eyes had become too heavy for her to look at him and reply with a sassy remark. She relaxed on top of him, after snapping her fingers to remove the few clothes she still had on, and finally allowed herself to sleep.

In the arms of the thief she loved with everything that she was.


	9. Chapter 9

**OQ Smut Week. Day 1: OQ as swingers.**

She had no right to look at her friend that way. Of course they had a history together but it was in the past, and she had told herself repeatedly it was best to stay away from it, from that witch and all the consequences. But the fact that she had recently came back into her life… it was just inevitable for Regina not to look at her and think about their… _magic lessons_ from the past.

"Are you alright?" she heard Robin's voice coming to her ear as a whisper as he put his hand over hers. Regina had to close her eyes for a brief moment and exhale, before shaking her head.

"I'm fine." his eyes tried to reach what his wife's were staring at for the past five minutes and what he saw didn't surprise him at all: Maleficent.  
He knew his wife had some sort of past with her but she had never shared and he never asked. He had to admit, though, that just the thought of the two women together made something inside of him burn with desire. Of course he had thought about it, several times actually, especially at nights, when he was sure Regina was asleep but he was throbbing in need and didn't have much of a choice. So he thought about the two sorceresses, tangled up together, legs between legs, lips on lips and God, it had made him cum. Several times.

He cleared his throat: "Regina—"

"Robin, I'm fine, really. It's just…" her eyes met Maleficent one more time but it lasted for a moment, then she looked down and reminded herself who she was: a married woman, in love with her husband and their children. Nothing more, nothing less.  
And so was her _frenemy, _by the way. She had gotten married a year after she arrived to Storybrooke. A year after she met what she often defined _the love of her life, _Ms. Ruby Lucas. Of course, the wolf was perfect for somebody looking for a pet, just like Maleficent did.

"I saw the way you look at her, Regina. You want that woman."

His words caught her by surprise and her cheeks couldn't help but suddenly heat up: "I'm married, Robin." she almost stuttered.

"I am not saying you're in love with her, I know you're not." he gave her a small smile, drawing circles with his thumb on the back of her hand. "But you _do_ want her. I recognize lust when I see it." his eyes invited her to look back at Maleficent and, this time, she caught the witch staring back at her, her ice blue eyes pierced into Regina's brown ones insistently. God, she had missed them. She had missed seeing the lust, the desire, the wanton reflecting inside of them with a kind of light she couldn't help but wanting to see all night as she moved on top of her, inside of her, between her— _No. Regina, you can't._

"My love, we've been married for almost two years. I love you with everything that I am, I trust you with every ounce of my being." he made sure she was looking straight into his eyes as he pronounced those words "If you want her, we can arrange something." he smiled "After all, we've done this before."

Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she suddenly felt the need to hide her face. Yes, it was true, they had done that before, different times, with different couples, and it had been fun, probably some of the hottest experiences she had ever made, but the last time had been months before, when they both agreed to definitely close their marriage and try to live the normal life their family deserved.

"I thought it was a closed chapter for the both of us."

"It was, but… maybe we could make an exception?" he closed the proximity between them, wrapping an arm around her waist, holding her close, offering her the opportunity to finally hide her face in his neck. She suddenly felt safe in his arms.

_That _was all she wanted, all she needed. "The only thing I want is for you to be happy, Regina. If spending a night with… Maleficent _and _Ruby is what you want, then I'm more than willing to make it happen."

Regina immediately pulled away to look at him, a mixture of anger and sadness tangible in her look: "Of course you are, aren't you? You want to have sex with Ruby since you first laid eyes on her, three years ago."

Robin sighed: "Don't be silly, Regina, I'm just—"

"Maybe if _you _want her you should go ask her out. What are you waiting for? Why are you even still here with me when you can have the incredibly sexy Ms. Lucas?" anger was all she had and she let it out.  
Robin wasn't expecting that kind of reaction coming from his wife, but he had to admit he loved it when she was jealous, _oh, so jealous._

"Yes, I would very much love to have her…" he smirked and saw red in her beautiful brown eyes. She was burning in rage and he was about to find out. "…between your legs, her face covered in your juices as you ride her face into oblivion." he whispered this last part and Regina felt a shiver shaking her body from her feet up to her brain and she had to bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from moaning. _Oh, God. _

"Then I'd gladly watch _your _face serving Maleficent, her fingers tangled up in your hair to stop you from moaning against her clit as I take you from behind." she felt wetness copiously spreading between her legs and she suddenly felt the need to clench her thighs to get almost a taste of the friction she needed. "So, yes, Regina, I'm gonna go and ask _them _out."

And, before Regina managed to even _breathe_ again, he was already gone.

* * *

When the bell rang it was almost midnight. They'd left their children with the Charmings for the night and they didn't ask question. On the contrary, Snow seemed to understand perfectly the situation as she smirked to Regina, wishing her to spend a _very great _night.

While Ruby walked into the Hood-Mills house with a smirk, Maleficent had the most serious expression Regina could remember and that scared the hell out of her. Was she angry at her for even _asking _them something like that? Was she mad for the choices she had made in the past when they still shared that… _something_? Regina had no idea, she just knew she didn't look quite happy to be there.

"Uhm… uh… would you… would you like something to drink? Apple cider, maybe?" she stuttered feeling her cheeks already hot with redness.

"Regina, we all know why we're here, let's skip the awkward part and go straight to the fun, shall we?" Ruby said, her eyes sparkling in pure excitement.

"It's not like you've never done this before, anyway." Maleficent spat, her lips curving in what seemed to be a grin. Regina wasn't sure what exactly she's referring to, but she decided to let it go.

"Where's Robin?" the younger woman asked.

"In the bedroom. He said he still had some things to arrange. I'll show you where it is." and she finally got the chance to look down, breathe in, breathe out and remind herself why exactly she had accepted that craziness.

Usually, when her and Robin went looking for couples at The Rabbit Hole, there wasn't awkwardness at all. Okay, maybe during their very firs time, but after a couple of moments, it all seemed so natural that they found themselves smirking at each other as they came on top of two strangers they were probably never gonna see again.

She could only hope this was gonna end the same way, except that they _were _gonna see Ruby and Maleficent around again.

"Miladies" Robin's deep voice invaded Regina's mind and she suddenly felt safe again. They had talked about that, before the couple arrived. They had discussed the possible consequences but, in that moment, Regina could only remember what her husband had repeated her several times: "_Relax."_

"Your wife greeted us quite… coldly. Would you like to fix that?" Ruby said with a mischievous grin, approaching Robin with slow steps.

"I'm sorry about that," he giggled as he watched Ruby playfully throw her arms around his neck "Regina is a little bit nervous, I mean… it's been a while since our last time with a couple."

Ruby smirked, her hot breath gently tickling his neck. Regina suddenly felt jealousy growing inside of her and the need to do something immediately awakened her brain.

Before she could approach the girl, though, Maleficent closed her grip around her waist and pulled the Queen's body against her own.

"What is it, Regina?" she grinned "Can't stand someone else touching your stuff?"

"I'm quite the possessive kind." she mumbled, almost automatically since she couldn't focus on anything but the witch's full, inviting, red lips.

"Yes, I remember that side of you quite well." Maleficent moved her hand to rest it on Regina's cheek, stroking her soft, burning skin, tracing the contour of her jawline until she reached her chin. There she grabbed, slowly drawing her face to hers. "Is that why you couldn't stop staring at me, today at Granny's?"

"I wasn't—"

"Don't even try, Regina, I know you. I _felt _your eyes on me, they were burning every inch of my exposed skin just like they're doing right now, to my lips." she was practically breathing inside the Queen's mouth and all she could do was stand still and let her old friend touch her.

Maleficent gently caressed her lips with her thumb, then she exhaled sharply: "Just like I can _feel_ how bad you want me. Even without touching you, I know how wet you are for me. How much you are aching for my touch." she smirked "You miss it, don't you? My hands."

Regina found herself nodding before she could stop herself. She was reacting spontaneously, automatically, no inhibitions.

"We still have much to talk about, so many words were left unsaid, but tonight… oh, tonight I want you under my control." she muffled a giggle, leaning forward to reach Regina's ear with her mouth "_Pet_." she said before licking her earlobe.

The Queen had chills running through her body and it didn't matter how hard she tried to deny it, that woman had that kind of effect on her. Even after all those years… she still had. She still could have had her anytime, any way.

Before she could utter a word, she felt Maleficent's hands pushing her backwards, throwing her on the soft mattress she shared with her husband. Her beloved husband. What would he think of that? What would he say? Preventing her from turning to face him and Ruby, Maleficent grabbed her face and kissed her senseless. Regina widened her eyes, but it lasted for a moment, then she opened her mouth and let herself enjoy the taste of the past.

Maleficent's tongue seeking hers was something she had missed a lot. Her lips on hers, so soft, so inviting; then her hands, her—_oh_, her hands.

"Strip." the witch commanded, suddenly pulling away from that heated kiss they both wanted to last forever.

Regina didn't need to hear it a second time, she obeyed and everything seemed to go back to a few decades before.

She quickly unzipped her dress and struggled to take it off, while Maleficent's eyes wandered all over her bare skin, shining with lust and excitement everytime she uncovered a new inch.

"So beautiful" Maleficent whispered as she traced the contour of her nipples with her fingertips, watching as Regina's breath itched and goosebumps took control over her soft skin. "Yet not so pure anymore." the older woman smirked before leaning to finally allow her mouth to take one nipple inside. She sucked, bit and played with it, never breaking the eye contact with her royal pet, watching the way her mouth opened to release soft sounds.

"God, Regina" she heard a third voice, one that she could recognize in a million, but before she could turn to face the man it belonged to, she felt his warm hand on her face, slowly bringing it closer to his until their lips locked.

Maleficent smiled wickedly: "How often have you fantasized about this, Regina? Your dear husband and your mistress fucking you into oblivion." she suffocated a moan into Robin's mouth as she felt his hands slowly starting to reach for her other breast, massaging it in circles, playing with her hard nipple.

"God, I missed this." Maleficent smirked against her skin starting to draw a tender path of bites and licks down Regina's stomach, until she reached her navel. There she watched her arching her spine, allowing the older woman to grab her ass firmly. "You're so sensitive, pet." she was breathing against her clit now, and all Regina could process was how badly she wanted the witch's mouth on her.

She gave her a first lick, so slow, barely perceptible.

"Beg." she commanded and Robin finally released Regina's mouth.

"Please" she breathed heavily.

"Please what?"

"Please, Mistress."

"How much do you need my mouth?"

"So much, Mistress, please."

Robin was so hard, he could do nothing but watch his beautiful wife obeying to every single order, not that he didn't like it anyway, he just didn't think she could. Usually, when they had sex, she was the one taking the reins, and he loved that, but that side of her… it was fantastic. Definitely something worth trying someday.

Maleficent finally allowed herself to bury her mouth inside of her frenemy, fucking her with her tongue, sucking on her clit, biting on it a little bit, just like she knew Regina liked it.

"Fuck!" she heard her screaming and immediately stopped.

"Excuse me?"  
"No, please, don't stop, I'm almost— Please, I won't talk again I swear, I just— Make me cum, Mistress, I need to cum!" she was so desperate that the sorceress couldn't help but giggle as she approached her sweet juices again.

Ruby, in the meantime, quickly started to undress Robin until the only thing separating their bare skins were his black boxers.

"Now, outlaw" she smiled "let me see." she grabbed the elastic of his underwear and slowly, oh, so damn slowly, freed his throbbing erection. Robin was sure he had never been so hard ever since his honeymoon, and Ruby couldn't help but bit her bottom lip.

"Impressive." she winked as she took him in her hand. Robin groaned as he turned to face Regina. Now they were both laying on the bed, completely naked, being pleasured by two amazing, beautiful women and God, it was exciting. The best swinging experience they'd ever had, for sure.

He heard Regina muffling a scream, fisting the sheets so hard her knuckles turned white. She was so close and Maleficent surely knew how loud she was in bed, she wasn't going to last much longer.

"Oh God, yes!" she in fact squirmed not even twelve seconds later.

Maleficent's blue eyes shot into her half-closed ones and the Queen could see they had clear disappointment inside of them.

"I'm sorry, I—"

"You haven't changed a bit, Regina. Always disobedient." she said firmly as she suddenly stopped eating her out. "Let's see if Ruby can put that loud mouth of yours to good use." she turned to look at her beautiful wife, who had just taken Robin inside her mouth and she couldn't help but smile. As Ruby heard her name coming from her Mistress, she released Robin's hard cock and crawled to her, kissing her passionately, tasting Regina on her wife's tongue.

"God" to everyone's surprise, the one to moan was Robin, who just couldn't take it anymore. It was too much for him, that was just… too hot.

"Ruby, would you please be a dear and sit on Her Majesty's face?" she looked back at Regina, who was struggling to get some friction by pressing her thighs together.

Ruby nodded enthusiastically and immediately did as Maleficent told her. Watching the Queen pleasuring her wife, grabbing and squeezing her ass, eating her out just as good as she herself was doing before was such a turn on. She couldn't believe she was the only one still fully dressed up.

With a snap of her fingers, she got naked and finally returned between Regina's thighs.

"Look at you, pet. So desperate for my mouth." she teased "Do you want me to make you cum just like you're going to do with Ruby? Is that what you want?" Regina couldn't talk, this time for real, and Maleficent knew that. She smirked and suddenly inserted one finger inside of the Queen, forcing her to form an arch with her stomach at the sudden pleasure.

"Robin" Ruby moaned, both her hands on her tits, squeezing and teasing to get more pleasure "Come here, let me suck you while your precious wife eats me out." he didn't need to be asked twice. He immediately approached the youngest girl and kissed her senseless before guiding her head down to his throbbing cock.

"Good girl" he breathed out as she took him in.

"Yeah, she is, isn't she, Robin? I love her mouth and what it does to me." Maleficent smirked. He watched as the sorceress inserted a second finger inside Regina and a low "Fuck" left his mouth before he could stop it.

"Hmm, so tight. Always so tight." she looked back at Robin: "Do you know how tight she is, dear?"  
Robin had to close his eyes before replying: "Yes, so fucking tight." God, he was about to cum and he absolutely couldn't. Not just yet. He didn't wanna miss the rest of the fun.

Maleficent added her mouth to the mix and finally Regina came, screaming against Ruby's soaked cunt, who came too a moment later, muffling her moans against Robin's cock, the vibrations against his sides driving him over the edge and he spurted all of himself inside Ruby's mouth. She giggled and swallowed everything, getting off Regina's face.

"I see your lovely husband doesn't last much." Maleficent bit her lip as she had to repress a laugh.

"I just… Good God, I just watched my wife getting fucked by a woman and another one riding her face into oblivion as she sucked my cock." he blushed more and more every second.

"Let's see if I can fix that." the witch waved her hand and, suddenly, his cock was hard and throbbing again.  
"What the hell…?"  
"Your cock is now enchanted. You can cum how many times you want, it doesn't get soft. Just like any woman." she looked at Regina and found her licking her lips. "You didn't know this spell, dear?" she raised an eyebrow.

"N-no" she blushed.

"Well, I guess I'll have to teach you."

"Yes you should." Robin said, approaching the two women. He kissed Maleficent hard and she let his tongue slip into her mouth, seeking hers. They heard Regina moaning and they immediately parted, only to find her circling her clit. Watching the only two people able to fuck her brains out making out in front of her was one of the hottest things she had ever seen, and she just couldn't stop staring: Robin's hard cock pressing against Maleficent's stomach, her long nails scratching his arms…

"Robin, dear" she heard her friend saying "Did you give your wife the permission to touch herself?"

"No, I didn't." she saw him smiling, his blue eyes turning darker.  
"Always disobedient, isn't she?" Maleficent slapped Regina's hand away from between her thighs. "Up. On all fours." she commanded.

She said as she was told and presented her gorgeous ass to the sorceress who, immediately, slapped it hard. Regina let out a moan and Robin took his cock in his hand, slowly starting to stroke it.

"So nice to see how much you still like to be spanked, pet." another slap, and this time her boobs bounced with her. Maleficent waved her hand, making a long, thick, black nightstick appear in it. Robin widened his eyes.

She spanked Regina with it, watching with pleasured eyes as her skin turned bright red. "How many lashes do you think she deserves, Robin?" he hesitated a little, looked straight into Regina's begging eyes, then saw her grinning and he lost his mind. God, that woman.

"Twelve."

Maleficent smile:

"Naughty. Now take Ruby and fuck her in front of Regina. I want her to watch everything." he didn't need to be asked twice, and neither did Ruby. She immediately laid down next to Regina and spread her legs wide.

"Come on, thief. Fuck me like you mean it." she was so wet, so ready for him and Robin was so hard he thought he was about to cum right there. He positioned himself between her legs and slipped inside of her, making her moan out his name.

"Count, pet." Maleficent said and hit Regina once.  
"O-one." she breathed. Again. "Two." Again. "Three." she screamed and Maleficent smiled:  
"Such a good pet." and hit her again. When she hit her the twelfth time, Regina was nearly over the edge. "Do you want to get fucked by this nightstick, pet? Is that what you want?" Maleficent breathed, licking her lips at the sight of her ass. "You want me to fuck you with it like Robin's fucking Ruby?"

"Yes, Mistress, so much. Please fuck me." she begged, watching as Robin brought Ruby over the edge.

"Yeah, she's so sweet when she cums, isn't she?" Maleficent giggled, slowly inserting the tip of the nightstick inside Regina's wet cunt. "I never thought I'd be so turned on watching her getting all stretched out and filled up by a man." she added another inch and Regina threw her head back.

"Please Mistress, I can't take it anymore! Just give it all to me, let me cum!"

"Were you such a good pet to deserve all these inches?"

"No, I wasn't!" Regina screamed "But please, I'll be good. Just let me cum. Let me cum for you, Mistress." Maleficent didn't know why but she decided to obey: she started moving the nightstick all the way inside and out, driving the Queen over the edge. When she finally came, she made the nightstick disappear and licked her juices.

"Fuck, Ruby, I'm about to…" they heard Robin moaning. Before he could complete the sentence, he slipped out of her and spurted his seed all over Ruby's stomach.

"Lick Robin's cum off her stomach." Maleficent commanded her. Regina immediately threw herself on top of her and did as she was told, licking every last drop of his husband's seed. Before Maleficent could open her mouth to ask her something else, Regina kissed Ruby hard, making her taste Robin on her mouth.

They made out until they both needed to catch their breath.

"Rub yourself on her leg." to everyone's surprise, the one to command was Robin.

Regina glared at him: "What?"  
"Hump her fucking leg, Regina." his wife smirked at him as she slowly started to rub her clit against Ruby's soft skin, covering it in her sweet juices, moaning and leaning to kiss her as she reached her climax one more time.

The three of them turned to look and Maleficent and realized she was the only one who hand't cum just yet.

"Lay down." Regina said, raising an eyebrow. It was finally her turn to take the reins. "_Mistress_." she smirked. Maleficent wanted to snap at her for trying to take control, but she was so desperate for release that she didn't care anymore: she just wanted to cum, it didn't matter how.

"Robin" she crawled to him and kissed him hard. "Fuck her until she can't take it anymore." she breathed against his lips and he moaned. She pulled away to sit on Maleficent's face, pleasingly surprising the woman. "You better make me cum again with that smart mouth of yours, Mistress." she smirked and started riding her face as soon as Robin slipped inside of her. The married couple moaned together as they fucked the sorceress hard and fast. In this position, they could both look into each other's eyes as they did, and they couldn't resist kissing hard, passionately, moaning in each other's mouth.

Earlier than they both thought, she came, muffling a scream against Regina's cunt as Robin helped her riding out her orgasm.

"Hmm, what a good girl we have here." Regina smiled, gripping Maleficent's blonde hair as she felt close to her fourth climax. "Ruby, dear. On your knees. I want your tongue on Robin's balls." Robin groaned: he just couldn't resist his wife talking that dirty.

Ruby nodded and immediately obeyed: she crawled until her mouth met Robin and Maleficent's joined parts and started licking the both of them.

The mere sight of Robin's pleasured face was enough to drive Regina over the edge and cum a fourth time. She watched as Ruby worked her mouth, without ever looking away from her chocolate brown eyes.

"Ohh God!" Maleficent finally screamed as Regina released her mouth.

"Does that feel good, Mistress? How do you think Ruby feels with her mouth filled with yours and Robin's juices? Hmmm… I bet you two taste delicious together."

And it was true. Maleficent, though, couldn't stop thinking of her wife's amazing tongue who had just stopped to taste her pucker hole. She slowly slipped one finger in and watched as she arched her back and came a second time.  
"Robin" Regina whispered in ecstasy "Cum. All. Over. Her. Stomach." and the three of them watched as he did.

Maleficent had her head thrown back, her eyes wide opened and she didn't manage to move for a couple of seconds. God, that was just… heaven.

"Fuck, I can't believe I just had three orgasms." Robin breathed as he laid down next to the sorceress, inviting Regina to lay in his arms. She smiled and joined them, while Ruby just crawled between Maleficent's legs and rested her face on her stomach. The four of them were completely and totally spent but absolutely satisfied.

"Yeah, speaking of which…" Maleficent said when she managed to speak again. She waved her hand and Robin's cock finally started to soften.

"Thank you." he breathed in relief.

"Thank _you_, for this." Regina said, and he smiled.

"So… about the spell Maleficent wanted to teach you… You better take notes."

And they all laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Day 2: Robin &amp; Regina can't resist staying away from each other when Marian returns.**

Robin knew staying away from her was just impossible. She was the love of his life, his soulmate, the woman he was head over heels in love with.

Loving her was wrong, especially now, but, at the same time, deep down he knew it was the rightest feeling he had ever felt.

But he had a code, he was a man of honor, he had a wife and he was supposed to be happy with her and their child. But he wasn't. It felt like half of his heart, of his _soul_, was missing.

He had let her go.

He had chosen Marian over her and it was too late to come back. If there was something he knew about that woman was that once you shut the door to her heart, she would lock it and never open it up again. She was angry at him and she had every right to be.

He was sure she didn't want to see him again so, going there, for more than a reason, had obviously been a huge mistake, for everyone.

_Do not knock, Locksley._

_You can't knock. You know this is gonna end badly, it already did. Why should you make things even worse?_

But still, he knocked. At first shyly and insecurely, then harder and firmly. He knocked as if his life depended on it, he knocked until his knuckles turned different shades of red and white. He didn't care, he just wanted to see her.

"Robin!" she exclaimed as a sudden mixture of anger, sadness, tiredness and surprise got control over her face. She was right there. In front of him. God, she was beautiful. He had always liked her like that: no makeup, her hair loosened on her shoulders, her oversize pink pajama on. "It's the middle of the night, what are you doing here?"

It was true, it was 2 am, he had just woken her up. He didn't realize it was that late, he had been drinking at Granny's, a glass of whiskey, maybe two, and he remembered he didn't want to go home so he had just started walking. His heart had clearly a huge sense of humor for bringing him there. To her.

"Can I come in?" he whispered, facing the floor of her porch for a moment.

"How much have you drunk?" she said, almost annoyed.

"Regina, please, if I was drunk I wouldn't _ask_ you to come in, trust me."  
She swallowed hard, wondering for a moment what he would have done. But, God, she was talking about _Robin_, she just knew how passionate and spontaneous everything about him was.

She finally allowed him to walk in and closed the door behind his back, taking a deep, long breathe. This wasn't gonna end well, she was sure.

"What do you want, Robin?" she took a seat on the floor, on the rug, waving her hand to light the fireplace. It was snowing outside and she was cold, very cold. She realized only then that she had started freezing the moment she saw him there.

"I…" he opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't find the words. He didn't even know why he was there, Jesus Christ, how was he supposed to handle a conversation? Or maybe he was being distracted by the wonderful woman sitting in front of the fireplace, on the rug, where they used to make love all night before—everything changed. "Honestly? I don't know."

"The last time we talked you chose your code, you chose _Marian _over me."

"I know." he nodded "But, Regina, my feelings for you are…"

"Real, yes, I know, save it. I don't need words, I've had enough bullshit in my life." she rolled her eyes, as she suddenly felt her heart heavier than the usual. She stood up, determined to walk him to the door and say goodbye. This time for good. "I need actions, Robin. I don't need you to tell me you love me just to feel good with yourself."  
"You think I feel good with myself?" he said angrily.

"No and I'm glad you don't." she spat, her tone rising to reach his. "I want you to be broken, I want you to feel guilty because you broke my heart, Robin Hood, in a million pieces. You left me when I needed you the most. You failed me when I needed you to show me and prove me your love the most. When I finally had the chance to be _chosen_, for the first time _ever_, you let me down. And this, Robin, this is something you can't fix. So I'm glad you're not okay." she had tears in her eyes and Robin wanted nothing more than to caress her beautiful face and prevent them from falling.

"I love you." he said, out of nowhere, because those words were just too big for him to hide inside his heart. He finally breathed out all his feelings in three simple words that were enough for her to let a tear run down her cheek. "I love you with everything that I am, Regina. I just wanted you to know that. That's why I came here. I couldn't spend one more second without letting you know."

Regina blinked, once, twice, thrice. Then she realized the moment she had been waiting since she met him, wasn't nothing like she had imagined. In her dreams, she would have said "I love you too" and kissed him, sweetly, then passionately until their lips hurt, until their tongues would have been tired of searching one another. In her dreams, they would have made love all night, and she would have woken up in his arms, the morning after, finally where she belonged.

But this was the reality.

Nothing compares to reality.

"As I just said" she said coldly "I don't need words but actions." she dried her tears and shook her head.

Before she could take any step forwards, he grabbed her arm and kissed her senses away. It was like finally coming home after so long, it felt as if their souls were finally whole again. She hesitated for a brief moment, a moment that felt like years to Robin, but then she allowed herself to let go, to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him just as intensely, to let her tongue slip inside of his mouth. And then, only then, she felt how wrong it was to feel so good.

"You have to go." she whispered against his lips, pulling away from that wonderful, passionate, wanted by both kiss.

"I don't want to." she pressed her fingertips against his bottom lip and smiled briefly, bitterly.

"Neither do I" she confessed. "But you have to. For Marian, for Roland, for everyone." she looked down. "Go."

He held her close once more, her forehead against his, just a couple of seconds more. He just needed to feel her. A tear ran again, this time down _his _cheek, as he whispered: "I love you" and finally found the strength to let her go. "I love you." he repeated.

"I know."

And he was gone.

And she was alone.

Again.

* * *

That morning, she didn't want to go to Granny's. She knew he was gonna be there too, with his precious, perfect little family. It was just too much for her, watching Marian and Roland thinking that they were happy, that everything was alright and then seeing the sufferance in the man she loved's blue eyes. She wanted nothing more than to go back in time and change it. Or better, _un-_change it.

"Madame Mayor" Granny greeted her as she sat to her usual place.

"Good morning." she said politely, not really caring enough to look into the woman's eyes. Granny understood, though, she was there when everything happened, she knew just how heartbroken the Queen was and said nothing. Sometimes there was just nothing to say.

"The usual?"  
"Yes, thank you."

She had been right, the Hood family was there. And Robin had the fakest smile his lips had ever tasted, but it immediately disappeared when his blue eyes met her sad, brown ones. Regina quickly, reluctantly looked away, trying to focus on her coffe. She felt Robin's eyes on every inch of her body, every move she made, he was watching her.

She put her lips on the cool glass and it was spontaneous, it came natural to look back at him, and, as she thought, she found him staring. He just couldn't help it. Her lips, her mouth was captivating and he couldn't help but feeling envious. Envious of a stupid piece of glass. Good God, he was being ridiculous. But the simple fact that her lips were brushing against it, that they were actually touching, savoring and tasting it drove him insane.

She put the mug down and licked her lips, and there he lost it. Completely.

Why did she have to torture him?  
Regina, though, didn't mean to provoke him, she was just being herself, she was just doing what her body felt like doing. And she did it perfectly, according to Robin.

God, how he wanted to grab her and kiss her senseless, how he wanted to take her right there, on that fucking counter, in front of everyone, he didn't care. He just wanted to be inside of her again, where he belonged.

He needed to feel whole again.

She took a piece of bacon from her plate and tried to bite it, but soon found out it was leathery. So she started leaving tiny bites on it, torturing the meat until it was soft enough for her to finally chew on it. And it was enough for Robin, truly, actually enough.

He slammed his closed fist on the table, making both Roland and Marian flinch.

"Are you alright?" she said, turning her head to the side.  
"No." he replied firmly. "Can you excuse me for a minute, I have to…" he took a deep breath "calm down."

Marian nodded, giving him a polite smile as she watched him taking his jacket and running out of that godforsaken diner, slamming the door behind his back. Regina looked down; she knew the exact reason he was acting like that: _her._ She was the reason he was being strange, angry, frustrated. But it wasn't fair, not to Marian, not to Roland. She had spent just a few days with the toddler, but she could say she was already head over heels in love with the little knight. She wanted the best for him, and Robin, right then, was only able to act like a child. A child simply couldn't raise another child and he had to stop. Really.

She grabbed her coat and followed him, but not before making sure none, Roland or Marian, could notice her.

"Are you insane?" she yelled angrily at him, who was standing in front of his car, staring at the ground.

"No but you may drive me to that." he spat "We can't do this, Regina, not like that. You have to… We have to… I don't think we can keep seeing each other and act like nothing happened."  
"We're not seeing each other, we're just coexisting after a break up. People do it everyday, you need to grow up, Robin." she laughed bitterly.

"Yes, people may do that, when they both agree to break up. But we, Regina, we're so in love with each other we just can't hide it. It's like I have a huge _I want to be with Regina Mills_ sign on my back that keeps me away from starting something real with my wife again." he took a few steps towards her "Every move you make makes me want to throw you somewhere we can be alone and take you, _fuck_ you until you can't take it anymore. Every time I look at you, the tiniest gesture reminds me that I can't keep going on like this because I don't belong, because I'm not happy, I'm not myself… because I love you!"

"Then stop loving me!"

"I can't!" he almost shouted, anger, sadness and love filling his eyes. When he calmed down he had already approached her, and they were just a few inches apart. God, he needed to touch her, to kiss her, to have her. "Please, tell me you feel the same. Tell me I'm not an idiot, even if you think I am. Tell me everything's gonna be fine eventually, even if you know it's not. You said I let you down when you needed me the most and now I am asking you… to please, _please_, be there for me. To be better than I am. Because now I need you, Regina, more than anything." his eyes were buried deep inside of hers and Regina swore she felt like they were reading her soul. He looked so vulnerable, so small as she finally opened up her arms and let him in, allowed him to hug her, hold her tightly against his chest and cry on her shoulder. She didn't care how much he had hurt her, not anymore. She just wanted him to be happy, even if she couldn't be a part of said happiness. She wanted the best for him and that, for all she knew, could mean just one thing:  
"I love you." she breathed as he put his forehead against hers and breathed her in.

And, oh, he couldn't believe his ears. How could he do that if she herself couldn't believe what she had just said? She loved him. She had finally admitted she loved him.

And he kissed her, he kissed her lips, then her nose, her cheeks where tears had started to fall again, then her lips again, and this time he didn't let go. Before he could think of how risky it was to kiss another woman in front of the diner where his wife and son were having breakfast, he found himself surrounded by a cloud of purple smoke and, when they parted, he realized he was home, finally. _Her _home. Her bedroom, precisely.

He pushed her down on the bed and smiled, his lips never leaving hers.

"Say it again." he said, rising her skirt to her hips.

"I love you." she smiled, cupping his face, shivering at the contact between his warm fingers and her soft skin, breathing heavily as she felt him unzipping his jeans. It wasn't a quickie, she knew it was far more than that. It was hot, wild, passionate sex. Something carnal, something they both had missed and needed so much. They just needed to feel complete again, one inside the other, physically and metaphorically.

They were gonna have time for cherishing each other's body in the future; right now they just needed one another.

"Again," he whispered, moving her panties aside and caressing her wetness, making sure she was just as ready and impatient as he was. He took his erection in his hand and brushed his tip against her wet center.

"I love you." she moaned out as he finally filled her. It was indescribable, what they felt. Making love like that, with their clothes still on, with time running out of their hands, secretly, like it was something wrong—and it was. God, it was. But why, then, did it feel so right?

He moved inside of her hard and fast, but his lips never stopped to cherish hers, and when he finally buried his face in her neck, breathing in all of her scent, he whispered in her ear how much he loved her too and how it felt to finally be inside of her again after so long.

"Oh, Robin" she moaned "I love you, I love you so much" being finally able to say it out loud felt just too good for her to stop repeating it at every chance she got. He smiled as they came together, the one inside the other, just like it was supposed to be.

They stayed like that for a while, just smiling to each other like teenagers in love and stealing tiny kisses. They were so in love it frightened them.

When he finally pulled out of her, stood up and zipped his clothes back with a huge smirk on his face, Regina raised an eyebrow:  
"So that's it? You just fucked me and you're running away?"

"Oh, but I have to. I have a wife to return to." he smiled

"What?" confusion, hurt and shock suddenly filled her eyes.

"Why, yes. Marian needs to know, Regina. I'm sure she'll understand. And if there's something I know about Marian is that she deserves to be chosen, loved truthfully, for everything that she is. Something that I'm wiling to do…" he looked straight into her eyes "…with you."

Regina suddenly felt herself gasping, holding her breath until she finally managed to speak up:  
"Y-you mean…"  
"If I have to choose between" he paused "living by a code, a life of honor but being miserable for the rest of my days… and being with you…" he took her hand, helping her to stand up and straighten her clothes "I choose you." he caressed her cheek, her beautiful lips he was going to kiss until his very last breath "I choose being happy with you." and then he finally placed a quick kiss on them "I will always choose you, Regina."

Regina was right: actions speak louder than words. But those particular words were just yelling at her, yelling promises that she was more than sure he was gonna keep.

* * *

**Notes: a quick thank you to Damon and Elena for inspiring a couple of lines in this story! See you tomorrow with more smut!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Day 3: OQ have sex in public.**

God he wanted her. He had wanted her since she had walked out of their room wearing that fucking red blouse that left _nothing_ to the imagination. She was always stunning and desirable to him, but that night… God, he was sure she had done that on purpose, just to torture him.

She knew they had to go to a dinner at the Charming's loft, with Hook, Emma, David and Mary Margaret, and she had obviously done it to drive him insane.

And what she was doing… Christ, the way she was eating and talking to their friends… it was just too much to him, he thought he could explode any moment.

But it all got worse when she started brushing her knee against his leg. At first, she didn't do it on purpose, but when she saw the way he reacted to it… she just kept teasing him under the table, with that godforsaken smirk of hers always printed on her lips.

"…trust me, Killian, it always works." he concluded his sentence with a sip of wine and Regina decided it was finally time for her to takethat game to the next level:  
"why are you even listening to him? he's a thief! which means he's not to be trusted!" she smirked. Oh, he remembered those words and the way she had said them the first time quite well. The way he had wanted to take her in front of everyone and fuck that smugness out of her.

How could that goddamn woman always know what to say to drive him crazy? Why did she have that power on him? Who even allowed her?

David and Hook giggled and Emma smiled, while Snow looked at her stepmother confusedly.

"I don't remember you complaining about me being a thief, when we first met in Storybrooke, _your majesty_." Oh, so he wanted to play too.

"What makes you think that, _outlaw_?" she raised an eyebrow, brushing her knee against his thigh one more time.

"Perhaps the fact that you devoured me with your eyes since the moment I almost shot an arrow at you, _my queen._" Regina's eyes widened. How dare him speaking… the truth?

"I don't think so." she laughed teasingly. It was time for her to stop using her legs and starting using… something else. She let her fingers brush against his leg, until she met his crotch, then she finally touched him there and watched the way he had to bite his lip hard to prevent himself from groaning in front of everyone. "_Thief."_ he swore to God, this woman was going to be the death of him.

She kept touching him until she felt him hardening under her touch. She licked her bottom lip.

She could practically read into his mind, his eyes were begging her to stop and she knew he couldn't control himself any longer. He had never been the quietest in bed, especially when she pleasured him with her hands or mouth.

_Jesus Christ, her mouth._

He just wanted to fuck her right then, make her swallow that smirk.

"Regina" he tried to keep it cool.

"It's your majesty." with a wave of her hand, she unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans, so she had full access to his throbbing erection, that was still in his boxers, though. She wanted to take him in her hand and move it until he came undone on her fingers, but she knew she couldn't. Not then. Not in front of everyone. But, good God, the whole situation was just a turn on she couldn't help but continuing.

"Woah, you two! Get a room, just look at all the sexual tension!" Hook exclaimed, faking a laugh. If _Hook_ was uncomfortable, then she was truly exaggerating. The pirate surely knew what was going on under that table… but why wasn't she stopping, then?

"Yeah, right?" she said, suddenly looking straight into the pirate's eyes. She had to focus on something else to make it look less obvious, then she finally allowed herself to slip a hand inside his boxers and touch him fully. God, feeling her hand wrapping around him, pumping him up and down was enough for Robin to think he was about to cum right there.

_Enough of that._

Before he could jump up, Regina magically re-zipped his pants and made sure his erection was covered by his shirt. Fuck, fuck, fuck, where the hell was he going?

"I need a moment." he said, clearly upset, taking his glass of wine and going upstairs. Where? He didn't know, he just had to calm down.

"Regina…" Snow cleared her throat as embarrassment was clearly filling the air. Regina had to bit her bottom lip not to laugh:  
"Yeah, I know." she pretended to roll her eyes but when she finally gave her back to the two couples, she smiled and ran upstairs. "Robin?"  
"You fucking minx!" he nearly screamed. When he turned around so he could face her, she noticed that his jeans were unzipped and he was touching himself. God, she wanted to laugh. And not just because he was clearly angry at her for giving him a hard-on, but because he was masturbating in the Uncharming's bedroom. "Not only you decline sex when I wanted nothing more than to take you against the door as soon as you walked out of the bathroom in that blouse, you tease me like this _during _the dinner!" he was so angry and frustrated she couldn't stop herself from giggling.

"I didn't want us to be late, and…" she tried to explain but he immediately interrupted:  
"Come here and fix what you've done." he said, his face more serious than ever. Regina's legs trembled as her smiled dropped and her eyes widened:  
"What?"

"You heard me. On your knees. _Your majesty._" she didn't even know why she was obeying. Probably, it was because he'd never been particularly dominant in bed, and hearing him talking like that to her was just… too much. She slowly approached him and watched as he sat on the bed and spread his legs so she could kneel between them. And so she did. He still had his pants and boxers on, she just released his erection and looked at it for a while.

"God, Robin…"  
"Yeah, look what you've done."

She moaned at his words and looked straight into his blue pools, before taking his tip in her mouth.

"Fuck… Yes." he threw his head back and relaxed, letting her do the rest. He wanted to watch her, looking at her in the eye as she sucked him into oblivion, but he didn't want to push his luck and risk to cum in her mouth before she even started.

She moaned around him and the vibrations made him groan again and bite his tongue. God, how he wanted to fuck her mouth like he meant it, how he wanted to make her scream his name until she was too weak to come back at the table on her own legs…

"Rise your skirt." he whispered so low that she thought she'd dreamt it. "Let me fuck you." he said, passing his fingers through her soft, dark hair. She smirked and released him with a "pop". She did as he asked: raised her skirt up to her hips and took off her soaked panties. He was watching every move she made and it was torture. Why the hell hadn't he pushed her against the wall already?

"Take me, thief." she whispered in a sultry tone. And that he did. He grabbed her hips and threw her against him, on the bed, and immediately assaulted her breasts, licking and sucking every single inch of her soft skin. Regina moaned and giggled at how eager he was: he looked like a baby with a candy.

While his mouth was busy with her nipples, she started brushing her wet center against his erection, finally getting the friction that she needed. "Oh, yes, Robin" she moaned, moving her hips just as if she was riding him. "God, Robin, I need you inside" she breathed in his ear and he swore he could have come just with that.  
He took his cock in his hand and slipped inside of her. She didn't even need time to adjust to his length, she was so wet and ready he could just start pounding into her. But he didn't. Instead, he lifted her up, stood up and walked out of the bedroom.

"Where are—oh, God—where are you going?"

"You know, I thought about it" he smiled, putting her down on the cool, wooden banister. "I like your game. Let's play. _Your majesty._" God, he was practically fucking her on the stairs! The Charmings were eating just a few meters under them! What if she screamed? What if she cried out his name in pleasure?  
"Robin—"

"Ssh." he smirked "Let's see how good you are at shutting the fuck up and letting me fuck you into oblivion." She couldn't believe he was actually fucking her practically in public. What if someone, maybe Snow, went up to see if everything was okay? What if they heard them? Oh God…

"Robin…" but before she could say anything else, he started pounding into her so hard and fast that she lost the ability to think. _Oh my God._ It just felt so good, but not being able to scream and moan was just a torture. Only then Regina realized that it was exactly the kind of torture she had been doing to him a few minutes before, under that table.

"Is this how you wanted to be fucked, your majesty?" he breathed heavily "Silently, with just the sound of my balls slapping hard and fast against your skin, is that what you wanted?"

"Yes!" she said, a little louder "Yes, Robin, yes, don't stop please" she pulled his hair, fisting it in her hands, biting her tongue not to scream "You feel so good inside of me, yes! Right there."

Robin smirked: "Say sorry."

"What?" she whispered, her eyes wide opened.

"Say sorry for teasing me, or I'll spank you and trust me, Regina, they will hear it." he was serious, but his face was contracted in a grin. She was desperate, desperate for release, and she knew getting spanked would be just enough for her to cum, but at the same time she was scared that they could get caught.

"I'm sorry, Robin" she said in a low tone.

"Louder."

"I'm sorry, Robin." she raised her tone.

"Louder," he allowed himself to give in and spank her. Just once, lightly.

"OH GOD, I'M SORRY ROBIN" this time she screamed as she came apart and collapsed in his arms. He smirked and let her ride out her orgasm, cumming inside of her a few moments later.

"Good girl." he kissed her lips.

* * *

When they came back at the table, hand in hand, they both had a huge smile on their faces. Everyone was looking at them, simply waiting to know if everything was okay.

"So…" David said, leaving the rest to them.

"We're great, thanks for asking." Robin joked and Regina couldn't help but bit her bottom lip.

Snow immediately widened her eyes, as if she had just understood everything: "Oh my God, guys, please, not in our bedroom!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Day 4: OQ in the rain.**

"What?" she snapped, clearly annoyed by the way the thief was looking at her. He smirked smugly:  
"Nothing."

She rolled her eyes and tried to concentrate back on the road. Walking in the woods in those high heels and long dress wasn't exactly the best idea she'd had, but they were back in the Enchanted Forest, she couldn't just wear a comfortable suit and trainers. Not that she was used to them anyway.

"It's just…" she heard his voice again. Right when she was about to turn and face him, her coat got stuck into a tree branch and she inadvertently teared it apart.

"Shit!" she swore "Why did we have to be the ones to look in the forest? We all know nothing's gonna happen here, The Wicked Witch ain't that stupid, but the Charmings apparently are!" she said, frustrated, trying to fix the tear on the fabric. She had had enough of that stupidity.

She waved her hand and, suddenly, her dress disappeared and she was wearing a simple pair of skin-tight jeans and a white tank-top. She kept the heels, though, she didn't want to look like Emma Swan.

She watched as Robin's mouth fell wide opened and she couldn't help but giggle:  
"What happened, thief? Cat got your tongue?" she teased.

Robin had to blink several times to look away from those gorgeous curves of hers that were perfect in those… what even were those garments? He had never seen them, but he didn't care: she looked amazing and he wanted nothing more than to take off that thin, white lawyer of cloth that gave him a glimpse of her black lace bra.

"What are those?" he gestured towards her trousers.

She smiled: "They're called jeans. Very comfortable. And very tight." she smirked, allowing herself to use a sultry tone to pronounce the last three words. Robin bit his bottom lip. "And, oh, this is a tank top" she said, playing a little with the strap. "Like it?"

_God, he did. A lot. _

"I…" he hesitated "Yes. You're beautiful." the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them: "I mean… they're beautiful. You look…. good in them."

Regina gave him her back and finally allowed herself to smirk. This was going to be fun.

Since the very first time she saw him, she had known she wanted that man. She wanted him in all the possible ways, in all the positions, in her bed, on her couch, against the wall, on the floor. _God, yes, on the floor._

It was the only thing able to distract her from the huge hole she had in her heart since she lost Henry; the thought that she could finally feel something again, with that man, with that… _thief._

"So where do you think the witch's hiding?" she said, knowing that, as soon as she begun to walk again, he stared at her ass in those skin-tight jeans.

"Not in the woods." he shrugged. "I think she's a bit more refined."

Regina raised an eyebrow and looked up to the sky: not only it was almost dark, but she was sure it was going to rain any moment.

"We have to come back." she said, suddenly turning around, catching him staring at her legs and maybe somewhere upper. God, this man.

"W-what?" he blushed like a child who had just got caught doing something prohibited.

"It's about to rain."  
He looked up too: "No, it's not."  
Regina rolled her eyes: "Yes, it is. I recognize a storm when I see it."

"Oh I bet you do." he teased. She glared at him and in that moment, she swore, she just wanted to slam him against the next tree and put that smart mouth of his to good use.

"We're coming back." she said as a thunder shook the sky.

"No, we're not. We're here for a reason."  
"Why don't you just admit that you like being in my company?"

"Because it's just not true. You annoy me, your majesty."

_How dare he? _

"Yeah, I noticed that from the way you were staring at my ass."  
"Well, can you blame me? You chose the clothes, not me. Good choice, anyway. Your ass looks amazing in those… jeans." he gestured. She had to fight with everything that she was to repress a laughter; instead she just pretended to be angry at him:  
"How dare you? If you want to jack off please do it privately. And _do not _think of me. It's disgusting." she blushed slightly at what she had just said. What the hell was wrong with her?

"I don't _jack off_, milady. I'm used to take what I want, I don't need my hands." he smiled smugly and Regina widened her eyes. This was going too far.

She decided to end it there, and not just because she was too scared to know what was going to happen next. Of course not. "I'm coming back." but before she could wave her hands to transport herself back into her castle, it started to rain. And it wasn't a slow, innocent rain. Before she could control it, she was completely wet, and not just her hair, but also her clothes —her godforsaken tank top had turned completely transparent. She didn't want to turn around. She didn't want him to see her like that. It was like letting him see her naked and she… she wasn't ready.

It was okay to play with words, to flirt with him, but when it came to… _practice,_ she just gave in to the shyness.

"What is it, your majesty? Magic doesn't work under the rain?" he smirked. He was wet too, but he was wearing far more than just a white tank top, he didn't have to worry. And even if he did, he didn't mind it.

"Shut up, thief, I'm trying to concentrate."  
His smirk turned into a grin as he took a few steps towards her, until she felt his hot breath against the cold skin of her neck. "Turn around." he whispered and she had to close her eyes and exhale slowly, as if she was scared that he could hear her heart beating that fast. She didn't even know why, but she did it: she allowed him to see her for what she really was. There, practically half naked, wet, her ruined makeup running down her cheeks with the droplets of water. She was a mess and, for the first time, she felt vulnerable in front of him, so small, so shy. She bit her lip and looked down, but he immediately closed his fingers around her chin and brought her eyes back into his. "You're so beautiful, Regina."

_Regina. _He had never called her by her name and God, it sounded so good. He just had his very own way to pronounce it, that accent that did things to her. Things she was so afraid of.

He pressed his thumb on her cheek, softly, trying to clean the makeup off her skin. Their lips were so close and their eyes completely lost in each other. That was it, the end of it all. Or the beginning.

"I feel pathetic." she looked down.

"You're perfect."  
"I'm not."  
"You are." he smiled.

"No, I'm—"

"Do you ever shut up?"  
She burst into laughter, and that surprised him. She had never laughed like that, so carefree, not with him anyway. He couldn't control himself anymore, he _didn't_ want to control himself anymore: he kissed her. He just slightly brushed his lips against hers. Just to taste her, just to see her reaction. He didn't want to force her into something she wasn't ready for, but God, those lips. He just needed to taste them, to savor every inch of them.

She didn't react when he pulled away, she just looked deeply into his blue oceans and made their nose tips brush against one another. And that was it, there he completely lost it: he pushed her against the next tree, literally slamming her back against the hard, wooden surface. He pinned her against it and kissed her senseless, as if his life depended on it. His tongue was constantly searching for hers, and she replied with just the same intensity.  
Regina thought she was touching the sky as she felt his hands slipping under the wet, useless lawyer of cloth she, for some reason, was still wearing and quickly took it off of her. It was raining, they were going to catch a cold or perhaps even worse, but they didn't care: they wanted each other so badly they just couldn't wait any longer.

"Take it off." she breathed in his mouth, grabbing his shirt "Take everything off. I want to touch your skin." she said firmly as she helped him as much as her eagerness allowed her. She was so impatient to feel him, his body, against her that she just didn't know where to start. God, it had been so long since the last time she had done _that_. Fortunately, he knew exactly what to do and how to make it quick: in less than a minute, he was half naked, with his pants lowered to his feet and his underwear still on.

He let out a frustrated sigh, though, as he failed, for the third time, to take off her jeans and she couldn't help but giggle. "Use your magic to take off this godforsaken garment Regina, or I swear I'll rip it off of you with my own hands." he groaned. She was not gonna lie: the thought of him literally ripping off her clothes excited her to death, but she was too eager to have him inside of her that she didn't want to waste one second more: she quickly made every piece of clothing that was still covering her body disappear and quickly lowered his underwear, too.

God, he was huge, hard and… thick. She licked her lips, tasting his mouth and the rain on her tongue and smirked.

"You're gorgeous, Regina." he took his time to look at her, to devour every inch of her bare, wet skin with his eyes, until she closed a firm grip around his hair and pulled it, forcing him to look into her brown pools.

"Fuck me, thief." God, would that woman ever stop giving orders? This time, though, he was more than happy to obey. He wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her up, scratching, for the second time, her back against the tree. She was gonna have bruises and scratches for a whole week, but she didn't mind: on the contrary, it turned her on even more.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his length pressing against her skin and _good God,_ she couldn't wait to feel him inside. Her arms were firmly closed around his neck as she shared her breath with him, interrupting with hot, steamy kisses every now and then.

He finally took his throbbing erection in his hand and guided it straight to her entrance, teasing her with his tip just a bit, just to see the way her face contracted in that impatient, eager grin that he wanted to see every time they were together, from now on.

As he finally slipped inside of her, Regina moaned out his name and tightened the grip around his hair. "God, yes…" she whispered, resting her head back on the trunk, her mouth wide opened, letting out soft moans of pleasure.

"My God, Regina, you're so fucking tight." he groaned, lowering his head to kiss, suck and lick the droplets of water off of her neck, of her firm, full breasts.

"More" she moaned, wanting nothing more than to taste his skin just like he was doing to her. She couldn't wait to have him on her bed, naked and whimpering under her touch, her mouth… God, there was definitely gonna be a second time and a third, and a fourth, and a fifth—Shit, she was already addicted to something she knew it was gonna be dangerous.

"Oh, Robin…" she whispered so low he thought he was dreaming. But he wasn't: she had truly just moaned out _his name_. It felt so good to finally hear her low, sultry voice pronouncing it, moaning it, screaming it in pleasure the way he had wanted her to do since the moment he laid his eyes on her. And, God, it was a drug, he just wanted to hear her saying it again, and again, and again.

"Say my name again." he commanded, thrusting even harder, if that was possible, inside of her. Regina smirked when his eyes buried into hers again.  
"Robin" she breathed out. "Make me cum, Robin." and he swore, that request was enough to drive him insane: he started thrusting inside of her deep and hard, hitting just the right spot at every thrust, making her literally scream. He was fucking her senseless, just like she had wanted since the first time she saw him. Her back was inevitably hitting, scratching against the wooden surface and that, plus the sound of skin slapping skin and the crazy rain, were the only sounds they were able to hear. Regina didn't even manage to moan anymore: she was breathless as he quickly sent her over the edge and gave her one of the strongest orgasms she'd ever had.

She threw her head back so hard she hit the trunk, but God, she didn't care, the pleasure was just too strong she could die that way and it wouldn't have mattered.

He followed her shortly, coming and spilling inside of her carefree. He didn't know why, but it felt right. He felt no need to apologize, he just somehow knew it was the right thing to do, something that was able to make him feel extremely complete, totally satisfied.

He helped her riding out her orgasm for as much as he could, then finally stopped thrusting inside of her and helped her down, supporting himself on the trunk, pressing his palm firmly against the wood, breathing heavy against her mouth.

She didn't even know why and how she was able to stand up, she was completely spent, but satisfied. She could still feel him, softening against her stomach as she shot her eyes back into his and found him staring back at her, waiting for her to say something. Instead, she smiled and kissed him, sweetly but passionately.

They didn't even notice it had stopped raining, they didn't care anyway. It was like the whole universe could end right then and it would've been okay.

"You're wet." she breathed, tasting his lips one more time.

"You were since we walked out of your castle together." he retorted and she giggled.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

And she kissed him again, this time, though, she made it last a bit longer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Day 5: OQ does porno. **

_**Note: since I've already written something about the pornstars AU, I wrote something different. I hope you like it anyway! :)**_

"Are you insane?"

"Why not?" he smiled "We're both adults, we know what sex is and we both agreed not to involve anyone else. It'll be something for just the two of us!" he explained, slowly caressing her arm, up and down, smiling.

"Robin, I can't believe you're really suggesting _that."_

Even though she didn't want to admit it, the idea he had had excited her to death. Okay, maybe at first, when he first said it out loud, it caught her by surprise, she was so unprepared she didn't even know how to react. But it wasn't that bad. Actually, it already did things to her.

"It's just a video, Regina!"  
"Of _us_ having _sex_!"

Yes, that was it. She had never been uncomfortable at the idea of possibly being watched during sex, especially because it turned her on even more. In fact, they sometimes had sex in public or in places where the possibility of getting caught was high. Regina seemed to be even more wild during that, and Robin couldn't help but notice. That's why he came out with that crazy idea: he wanted to film them as they had sex, so that they could rewatch it afterwards, maybe in front of a good cup of tea.

God, he was insane. And she loved it.

"Oh come on! Are you gonna pretend the idea doesn't turn you on?" he smirked and gave her a look that was simply able to melt her like butter.

"Robin…"

"I want to watch us, Regina. I want to watch us from the outside, in a way we've never been able to do. I want to film you as you take every inch of my cock in your mouth, I want that grin of yours as you do it on camera. I want to hear your moans all over again after we're finished, I want to watch your face, your body reacting under mine. I just want to relive everything I may miss while I'm too busy fucking you until you can't breathe. That's what I want." Regina swallowed hard as he whispered the last sentence, goosebumps already taking the full possession of her skin.

"W-what if someone finds it? What if _Henry _or _Roland_ find it?"

"They won't. I promise. We'll watch it just once, then you can get rid of it with your magic." he said, confident that he had almost convinced her. And he had:  
"Okay. But just once."

"I promise." he said, as happy as a child as he quickly got off the bed and ran into the living room to take his brand new camera. Since he arrived into the real world, of all the things he could have fallen in love with, he had chosen the movies, the videos and photography. He was completely captivated by the way those machines were simply able to stop time and give him the possibility to relive it.

So he had bought that camera and learned how to use it, with a little bit of help from Emma.

When he came back in the bedroom, he found her laying on the bed, already completely naked, waiting for him with a naughty grin on her face. _Good God, that woman. _

"So much for not wanting to do it." he said, licking his bottom lip as he hurried to take off his clothes too and turn the camera on.

"Are you ready?" he said, approaching her on the bed.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to leave it on the desk or… somewhere else, I don't know?"

"Oh, but I want the best point of view, Regina: mine." he smirked and lowered to capture her lips in a heated kiss. The first of many more. She felt his tongue pushing against her velvet lips to have the access to her mouth and meet hers and she allowed him, she allowed him to kiss her senseless.

Since he was still on his knees on the mattress, Regina decided to stand up too to reach his height. She started kissing his neck, sucking on his skin until she left her beloved red marks that she loved to watch on him for the rest of the week. And while her mouth was busy on his neck, her hands wandered down his navel, reaching for his already half hard cock. She took him in her hand, hearing him groaning next to her ear. She went up and down with his hand, lazily, a couple of times, then she started playing with his tip, drawing small circles around it with the sweet, delicate touch of her thumb.

"Regina…"  
"Shh." she breathed against his lips before finally kissing him again, so that he could suffocate his groans in her mouth. She loved it when he did that, it made her feel powerful.

She kept working him up with her hand a little more, until she started lowering herself, her mouth, tracing a path of wet kisses and licks dow his chest.

"Are you filming, outlaw?" she smirked, taking one of his nipples between her teeth and pulling, hard, watching the way his eyes closed and his head fell backwards.

"God, yeah."

She muffled a giggle with her own tongue as she continued to lick lower and lower, down his navel, finally reaching his now aching cock. She grabbed his balls, massaging them slowly and carefully with her skilled hands, making his groans grow louder, until they reached their peak as she finally allowed herself to take him fully in her mouth.  
"Regina" he breathed out, fisting her hair, pulling them aside, guiding her head just like he knew she liked it.

"I hope you're filming this, cause I'm gonna drive you insane." she whispered, releasing him for just a moment, then taking him fully in again, this time sucking and moving her hand up and down at the same time. She didn't forget about his balls, though; she knew just how much he loved it when she took her time to suck, lick and tease them, she knew it was just as pleasuring as the actual blowjob.

"Yes, just like that" he whispered, and she watched as she adjusted the camera to focus on her face. "Play a little more with your tongue."

Regina seemed to glare at him for a moment, but then she smirked, letting him understand that she liked being told what to do. At least then.

What she didn't know was that he was actually dying to grab her head and fuck her face until she felt him to the back of her throat. With his fingers, still buried between her hair, he guided her head up and down, as lightly as he could, just to see how she would react. There, in front of the camera, he felt wilder, as if holding the filming object in his hands gave him the permission to take the reins and finally do to her everything he wanted and more.

She shot her eyes back at him, buried them into his blue pools and understood that, for the both of them, that wasn't enough anymore. She released him with a loud "pop" and licked her lips, making sure he was watching every single movement of her tongue.

"I think it's time for you to put that camera down and throw me on the bed, thief." she said in a sultry voice, biting and sucking on his bottom lip.

Robin didn't need to be asked twice: he put the camera on the table in front of the bed, making sure it was focusing just on the right target, then he watched as she laid down and spread her legs, her juices copiously dripping down, until they met the white sheets.

"Come here and take me, outlaw." she whispered, faking an innocent tone as she threaded a hand between her thighs, straight to her bundle of nerves, drawing lazy and slow circles around it, until she finally started feeling the pressure she needed. The other hand was squeezing her breast, but she soon brought it to her mouth and stuck her index finger between her teeth, then sucked on it, looking straight into his eyes, as if she was still holding him in her mouth. "Oh, God" she moaned, increasing her own pace.

Robin was so turned on, his body was yelling him to go and ravish her, but his mind told him to wait. Maybe he would have loved to have her masturbating on camera, watching her as she touched herself and moaned out his name, imagining God only knew what.

"Don't stop, my love, keep touching yourself and tell me how you want it." he breathed as he grabbed his cock in his hand and slowly started pleasuring himself, his hand wetting with the sweet mix of his pre-cum and her saliva.

"Oh fuck, Robin, right there. Hmmm, God, yes" she moaned, imagining him crawling between her legs and burying his whole mouth inside of her. God, she needed his tongue more than anything. She didn't mind being demanding during sex, but she wasn't exactly the one to talk dirty. Right then, though, she was in the mood to tell him exactly how she wanted it: "oh yeah, like that, suck on my clit."

She thrusted one finger inside of her and imagined Robin doing exactly that.

Robin was moving his hand so fast, but it clearly wasn't enough. God, he ached to touch her; that game had just turned into a torture.

"Yes, slow and deep, just like that. Hmm, I love the way you eat me out, Robin, I'm gonna be so hot and slick by the time you're buried balls deep inside of me." she moaned, adding a second finger and thrusting even deeper, moving her hand just the way she needed to touch the right spot. "Harder, Robin, faster. I'm so close, please, don't stop." God, she had started to beg. That was just too much for him.  
Her legs begun to tremble as she soon brought herself over the edge and slipped out of her body, feeling that emptiness again that she wished he could fill. She fell back on the bed, her head heavily pressed into the pillow, her eyes flashing open, straight into his blue, impatient ones.

"God, Regina, I didn't know you had such a filthy mouth." he breathed, finally starting to approach her. Regina smirked as he watched him lowering himself to lick her sweet juices, knowing just how much he loved to taste her at every chance he got.

"You taste delicious, my queen." he smirked, licking all the way up to her stomach, leaving a wet trail that tasted of her all over her smooth skin. When he finally arrived to her mouth, his tongue met hers and she tasted herself, letting him swallow her smug smirk.

"I want you inside of me" she whispered in a low tone, as if she was scared that someone could actually hear her. He giggled and kissed her nose:  
"You do?"

"Yes." she smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He positioned himself between her legs, making sure not to crush her with his weight, then he finally slipped inside of her, where he needed to be, where she wanted him to be.

He filled her so amazingly good, she just couldn't help but moan. He started with slow and lazy thrusts, making sure she adjusted to every inch of him, then, when she felt him deeply, completely inside of her, he started rocking his hips, fucking her thoroughly as she screamed his name in the emptiness of the room.

"God, Robin! You feel so good…" she buried her nails in his back, scratching it wildly as he kept groaning in her ear how tight and wet she was and how amazingly good she felt around him as he moved inside and out. Regina loved it when he talked dirty, and for the first time since he had come out with the idea of a sextape, she was happy she was gonna have the chance to listen to him again, when her brain could process more than just three words: "Harder. Deeper. More."

"Robin" she screamed as she begun to flutter around him, finally crashing over the edge and came for him, for the second time, harder.

"God, Regina, I'm going to… oh… God"

"Cum inside of me, Robin, fill me up." and he did, he emptied himself inside of her, making her moan one last time. They collapsed on the mattress, one on top of the other, struggling to catch their breath as they came down.

* * *

"That was… wow." he breathed out, trying to cover his already throbbing erection with the pillow as he turned the tv off. He turned to look at his beautiful queen, her cheeks were painted in a shade of deep red as she felt wetness pooling between her legs.

"Who knew a queen had such a dirty mouth." he smirked. Regina didn't dare to utter a word. God, she couldn't believe she had said those things while touching herself. It was so untypical of her and… God, she was so embarrassed. Why had she even agreed to that?

"Never again."  
"Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't like it." he slipped his eyes into hers, forcing her to look back at him.

"I did, that's what scares me the most. You like it when I talk… _like that_?" she had never been so embarrassed, she swore.

"Like it?" he giggled, then he took one of her hands and positioned it on his crotch, letting her touch the effect that video of them had had on him. Regina bit her bottom lip, relieved to know that she wasn't the only one with a throbbing desire between her legs. "I love it, Regina." they smiled to each other. "My favorite part was when you yelled _God, yes, Robin, just like that, ugh, you're so big, definitely the best I've ever had, oh yes!_" he tried to imitate her, and Regina suddenly burst into a laughter:  
"I never said that."

"Yes you did." he laughed.  
"No, I didn't!"

"Then say it now." he said, serious, looking straight into her eyes. Regina's smile turned into a smirk as she massaged his erection through his still zipped jeans:  
"_God, Robin, you're so big_" she whispered in a sultry tone. This was gonna end badly. Again.

"And I'm the best you've ever had." he continued. Regina suddenly removed her hand from his crotch to slap his shoulder, then she laughed:  
"I'm a queen and a bit more refined."

"But I am." he brought her hand back where it was.

"You are."


	14. Chapter 14

**Day 6: Outlaw Bandit.**

She was tired of walking. It was almost midnight, she had been walking since the sunset, she was exhausted. Her feet hurt, and she had no idea why her legs were still supporting her. She had to stop, to sit for a while, maybe until dawn.

No, she couldn't. She couldn't allow Snow's knights to find her. She had almost made it, almost found him: Rumplestiltskin's castle. It was her destination. She had read something about it, that magical, mysterious place where she could find what she was looking for: a way to escape that land. Belle, probably the only friend she's ever had, had told her about it: a magical bean was able to transport her everywhere she wanted. And there was a place, a land without magic, where she could start a new life, where nobody knew who she was.

That was her destination.

And it wasn't that far. Maybe three more hours of walking, if she was lucky enough. But damn, her feet were torturing her, literally. She had to sit down, immediately.

She decided to hide behind a tree and sit on the ground, hugging her legs and curling up until her forehead rested on her knees. There, she finally allowed herself to cry her soul out.

That was it: she was doomed to suffer. Nothing was destined to go right in her life, she was never gonna find happiness, love, freedom. Why did she even keep on trying? It was all useless, just a waste of time and strength.

Right when she was about to give up on everything, rest her head against the trunk and let herself go to a long sleep, she heard the sound of horse's hooves coming along the path. She suddenly looked up to find the animal stopping a few meters away from her.

"Milady." and that voice, that warm, deep voice. She knew that voice far too well.

Robin Hood.

"What are you doing here?" she spat, trying to stand on her feet, but her legs betrayed her and she had to support herself against the tree, releasing a moan of pain. Robin quickly jumped off of the horse and ran straight by her side, offering her his arm, that she promptly refused.

"I didn't ask for your help."  
He smiled: "Again, milady, a simple thank you would suffice." it was dark and he could barely see her, enlighten by the moon, but he was sure she had just rolled her eyes.

"Go back to your soon-to-be wife, thief, I'm fine." she said, hoping he wouldn't notice the way her cheeks flushed in embarrassment, as she pronounced those words.

"You're not, Regina, you can't even stand on your feet, and if I know you at least a little, I know you're gonna keep walking until you find what you're looking for."  
"What makes you think you know me so well?" she snapped, fighting with every ounce of her being to push his welcoming arms back. God, how she wanted to let herself go between them, how she wanted to feel them closing around her for the night and protect her from the world. She wanted nothing more than that.

Before she could utter another world, though, she felt the very same arms grabbing her by the hips and lifting her up like… _a bride_. "I am going to take you away from here, whether you like it or not." he gave her a cocky grin as he carefully walked her to his horse.

"Let go of me, thief!" she shouted with the last strength she got, but it was too late, he had already helped her up on the saddle, joining her a couple of seconds later. He was standing behind her, making sure she wasn't going to escape from his arms, at least this time.

"You're too weak to fight me, milady, so allow me to take you somewhere safe." he whispered straight into her ear and she silently shivered. Good God, that man was going to be the death of her.

* * *

He didn't take her to his house, he knew his soon to be wife, his Zelena, was waiting for him there. She was probably already asleep, though. It was almost 2 am, he didn't want to come back home with the very same stranger he had introduced to her a couple of days before. He remembered her reaction quite well, and the way she had yelled at him, once Regina left, for hanging out with another woman.

No, he didn't want Zelena to know. So he brought her to his refuge, his tree house. His favorite place in the world. He had never taken everyone there, not even her fiancé. But Regina, oh… Regina was just so different.

"Where are we?" she said, half asleep while he scooped her up and, as he promised, brought her somewhere safe. He gently laid her on the mattress, under the blankets, making sure she had a comfortable pillow underneath her sleepy head. He smiled as he tucked her in and, for a moment, just a single, fucking stupid moment, he wished he could do that every day of his life.

"Robin, where are we?" she whispered in the dark, her voice never so sleepy.

"Sshh, sleep. I'll be right next to you. You're safe, Regina. Sleep." he tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled at the beautiful image in front of his eyes. She was an angel. He had to protect her at all costs, it didn't matter how, he just needed to be there for her and make sure she would find everything she was looking for before letting her go.

As soon as she felt the warmness of his hand slipping away from her skin, she grabbed his wrist. It was pure instinct, he wasn't even sure she was awake.

"Stay, I don't want to be alone. At least for tonight." she said in a low tone, so low he thought he had dreamt it. He didn't need to be asked twice: he laid next to her, on the very same bed, under the very same blankets, but he didn't dare to touch her. He couldn't and he didn't want to. Not when she was not fully aware of what she was doing: he didn't want to profit her.

It didn't seem to be necessary though: he soon felt her moving, turning around and unconsciously resting her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. She didn't want to let him go, not that night.

"Goodnight, milady." he allowed himself to kiss her forehead and wrap an arm around her, making her feel warm and safe like she'd never felt before.  
And there, for the first time in her life, Regina fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

It was 5 AM. She had barely slept for three hours, but the sun was rising in the sky and she was used to be up by that time. Her eyes flashed opened and, when she realized where she was, she suddenly felt like she was suffocating. _Oh my God. _She had slept with Robin. Of course, not practically, just… literally.  
Oh God, oh God. How could she be so stupid?! What the hell was wrong with her? Shit, that bed was so comfortable and his embrace so warm… she didn't want to let go, ever. But it was for the best: she was a free spirit, with a goal and a destination, and he was an almost married man. Whatever they were doing then, it was just wrong.

She tried to slip out of his arms carefully, she didn't want him to wake up and prevent her from running away. Actually, she didn't want to see him anymore. She was _never_ gonna see him anymore, anyway. By that night, she was gonna reach Rumplestiltskin's castle and take what she wanted, then she was gonna leave that land once and for all.

No more pain, no more sufferance, no more Robin.

The mere thought of not being able to bury her eyes into his ocean blue ones anymore made her heart clench, but she knew it was for the best, for everyone.

When she had almost made it out of the bed, though, she felt his warm touch closing around her arm again, begging her to stay.

"Regina" his sleepy whisper melted her heart completely. He was so sweet, there, his eyes still closed, his hands wandering in the barely-enlightened room, trying to catch her before it was too late. And his voice. His never so warm voice.

"Ssh… Sleep. It's okay." she whispered back, softly, unconsciously driving her hand to rest on his cheek and stroked it gently. He seemed to listen as he quickly fell asleep again and loosened the soft grip around her skin.

"Don't leave me, Regina. Don't you _ever_ leave me." he said, this time in his sleep. She was sure he would have never said those words if he wasn't completely, totally unconscious. She bit her lip, and her cheeks heated up: did he really think that? _Of course not, Regina, how can you be so stupid? He doesn't want you. Nobody does. Happiness is not in the cards for you._

She blinked back the tears that had started to form in her eyes and finally, reluctantly, walked away from that bed, when she had spent one of the most beautiful nights of her life. Crazy right? Even though he had barely touched her, she still thought that night was one of the most beautiful ones. The way he had held her in his tight, warm embrace through the night; the way her face had rested on his chest, never planning to stop listening to his heart beating so slow.

_Oh, God, what was that? You cannot be in love, Regina. You just cannot._

She shook her head, pushing that thought back as she tried to open the door unsuccessfully. Too bad he had made sure to lock it carefully before coming to sleep. Even thought he'd met her a few days before, he knew a thief well enough to know she was gonna try to escape at the dawn, when he was still sleeping. Gosh, that man was smart. And handsome. And incredibly sexy. And cute. _Oh my God, just stop that._

She looked out of the window, resting her palms on the wooden sill. The sun was almost up in the sky. It was late, she had to make it quick. Maybe, if she tried to escape from that window… it wasn't that high, just a few meters… _Or ten._

She suddenly found herself closing her eyes heavily as she felt the very same strong arms that had embraced her the whole night closing around her waist. _Shit._

_"_Don't you ever leave me." he repeated, this time straight in hear ear. Good God, she was dreaming. She just had to be dreaming. It was impossible, it was just— oh God, his wife, his beautiful, insufferable wife!

"Robin" she didn't intend it to come out as a moan as she breathed it out, but still, it did, and she felt goosebumps rising on his skin.

"Stay." he said, this time though, he made sure to kiss her ear, down until he met her lobe and there he kissed again. She closed her eyes and moaned again, softly.  
"Robin, your wife…"

"Regina, she's not my wife. Not yet. And she's never going to be. Not when I'm in love with someone else."

"You barely know me."  
"I know you enough to know that it's your face that I want to see every time I close my eyes at nights, it's your eyes I want to gaze into when I wake up, it's your hair that I want between my fingers, it's your mouth that I want to kiss everyday. And right now." he gently closed his fingers around her chin and invited her to turn around and finally bury her eyes into his. There it happened, there they both lost it; their lips were just a few inches away from each other, his eyes completely lost, and God, they wanted to taste, to savor each other until they'd have had enough.

"I only want you, Regina." he whispered, brushing the tip of his nose against hers, both of them closing their eyes at the very same moment. She bit her bottom lip.

"We can't…" she said, as they shared a breath.

"Ssh." he slowly traced the contour of her bottom lip with his thumb and smiled. She stared at the sparkles in his eyes, then at his incredibly soft and inviting lips, then his eyes again, then she finally allowed herself, for the first time ever, to make the first step: she closed the distance between the two of them, crashing her lips against his, finally tasting him fully, quickly slipping her tongue in his mouth as he fisted his hands in her hair, as he'd dreamed to do since the moment he laid his eyes on her.

They were finally there, tangled up, stripping one another, finally removing every last barrier between their bodies, then he finally did what he wanted to do the most: he let down her braid, making sure her long hair ran free down her back, on her breasts, caressing those hard nipples of hers that were literally driving him insane.

He took his time to look at her, worship every inch of her naked figure, there, standing in front of him, just waiting to be taken to bed, finally in his arms the way she was supposed to be. She wanted nothing but for him to lay her down and get on top of her, slowly slipping inside and complete her being.

But he didn't seem to want it gently, nor he wanted to make it any more romantic, if that was possible: he didn't lift her up bridal style, he just took a few steps forwards, and every time she replied by taking one back, until they finally reached the bed. There, he finally allowed himself to gently push her down on the mattress that still smelled of them.

God, she was beautiful. He was sure he had never seen something so beautiful in his entire life.

She couldn't help but blush as she felt his eyes wandering all over her naked body, so she tried to cover herself by placing her hands on her firm breasts, loving the way her hard nipples reacted to the contact with the cold skin of her palms, and pressed her thighs together to cover her womanhood.

He gave her a tender smile: "Don't hide from me, milady. I want to watch every last part of you." he put his warm hands over her cold ones and guided them, drawing slow, imaginary circles. She moaned as she closed her eyes and bit her lip, unconsciously spreading her legs and letting him in. He positioned himself between her thighs and begun worshipping every inch of her body: he started by kissing her temple, her nose tip, her lips -just a quick, brief contact that Regina wanted to last forever, but they were definitely too eager to prolong that moment any further- her neck. He indulged a little on it, sucking and tracing every contour of her veins with his tongue; then he proceeded with her breasts, as she finally removed her hands and let him more space for him to devour completely. She moaned as he sucked one of her nipples between his teeth, then twirled his tongue around it and finally released it.

God, she was so beautiful when she moaned out in pleasure and he absolutely couldn't wait to be inside of her.

He quickly kissed her stomach, licked her navel, then lower and lower and—_God, she smells so good. _

"Robin" she moaned as he pressed the tip of his tongue against her bundle of nerves. God, yes.

"You're so beautiful, Regina, let me pleasure you." he breathed against her most sensitive spot and she couldn't help but arch her spine and pull his hair as he completely buried his mouth in her. He licked, sucked and kissed everywhere he could reach, tasting her fully on his tongue and good God, she tasted delicious. He could have spent his whole life with his face between her thighs, but instead he traced a path of wet kisses all the way up to her lips again and kissed her, allowing Regina to taste herself in his mouth.

"I want to worship you. I want to worship every inch of you, Regina." he breathed against her lips. "But there'll be plenty of time for that."

What the hell was he even talking about? There was _not_ going to be a second time. That was just a —wonderful, delicious, and, oh, absolutely pleasuring— mistake that was never gonna happen again. He had an almost wife, for Christ's sake!

"We have a lifetime to spend together, Regina, I promise I'll take my time to worship your beautiful body." he said, as if he had just read into her mind. Was he seriously considering the idea of leaving everything behind to be with… _her?_

But she completely lost the ability to think as he whispered the following words: "But right now I'm just gonna take you hard and fast, cause I need to be inside of you. Now." he whispered, guiding himself to her entrance and slowly, carefully introducing the tip inside of her.

Regina moaned out his name as her eyes fell heavily shut. God, she was so beautiful with that pleasured expression contracting her face and that half-smirk on her lips.

"God, Regina, you're so tight." he said as he finally slipped inside of her with his whole length. She was feeling him deep inside and _fuck_, he was so big, so goddamn thick, he filled her completely.

"Robin" she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck as he caressed her legs and gently helped her resting them on his shoulders, so that he had a better angle.

"Fuck" the swearing was out of her mouth before she could stop it, while he kept thrusting inside of her with fast, then slow, hard, then deep thrusts. "Robin, I just—" she moaned "I'm about to… oh God!" this time, she squealed and a cocky grin curved his lips.

"Come for me, milady. Come for me." he breathed.

"Robin…" yes, she was so damn close. She just needed one more push: he brought his hand between her things to circle her clit. That, plus his pace slowly helped her crashing over the edge as she came with a loud scream of his name.  
Good God, watching her come apart because of him was even hotter than what he'd alway imagined. So beautiful, so perfect. And she was his. Finally.

"Regina, I think I'm…" she pulled his hair again, this time to bring her eyes into his:  
"Inside of me." and she didn't need to say more: he spilled inside of her with one last, deep thrust.

They smiled to each other as they slowly came down and he carefully slipped out of her body, laying next to him, completed and sated at last.

"I'm not planning to let you go." he smiled, taking her hand in his.  
Surprisingly, she found herself not wanting to fight him back. Maybe it was the orgasm talking, but she didn't care. She was tired of running, she was tired of refusing ever kind of happiness she'd ever encountered just because of the fear to lose it.  
She was finally ready. Ready for a new start.

"I'm not planning to try."


	15. Chapter 15

**Dirty Talking!OQ Project: #Robin 10: "Tell me all the dirty little things you do when you masturbate. Tell me what you think about."**

* * *

God, she would give anything if she could just go home. She was so tired, she'd been working all day in the office and that particular day seemed to last forever.

It was supposed to be their night, they had planned every last minute of it: Roland and Henry were spending the night at Emma's so she and Robin could finally spend some time alone, have one of their romantic dinners and… make love all night long. Or at least so they hoped.

Damn, it had been forever since they've last had sex. They missed each other so much, he—God, he won't stop telling her just how much he missed her, her soft skin pressed against his, her touch, her _mouth._

She exhaled sharply and closed her eyes: she had to deal with it. It was nine and she couldn't leave. No dinner together. And, once back home, she was going to be too tired to even keep her eyes open.

"Sorry I ruined our special night." she texted him. God, she was a disaster.

"Don't worry, my love. Spent it in front of the tv watching Spongebob and eating junk."

She was pretty quick to reply: "_Not_ on my couch, I hope."  
"I'm afraid it was. Sorry."

"ROBIN!" and she couldn't help but smile. Her stupid, stupid thief.

"I swear to you I used a plate."

God, she missed him so much. She was supposed to cook him something special, and maybe even make him apple turnovers. Of course, they would have ended up eating them for breakfast, considering how _hungry_ for each other they were, and surely apple turnovers weren't exactly the kind of dessert Robin had in mind.

Her smile suddenly turned into a smirk as she texted him back:  
"Spongebob, huh? I was already picturing you jerking off to some low quality porn." she blushed as she reread the message. What the hell was wrong with her? She was supposed to be working.

"You're all the porn I need and, trust me, it's anything but low quality ;)"

She should not reply. She had to concentrate on her work and try to hurry back home, but the buzzing sound of another text message made her change her mind: "Was it making you wet? The thought of me jerking off."

_Fuck. _"Robin, I'm working. And we're not gonna do this again."

"What?" he replied quickly "I don't know what you're talking about." Damn thief.

"Sexting." she rolled her eyes as she wrote.  
"You're right. Sorry." and she seemed to believe him. She put down the phone and tried to concentrate on the papers: she was going to be home soon, she just needed to… _Bzzz._

_Fuck._

This thime, tho, it wasn't a message.

"What do you want, Robin, I'm working." she picked up her phone and couldn't help biting her lip as she heard his soft, low voice.

He hesitated for a moment, then breathed deeply: "_You." _

"Robin…" she exhaled.  
"Yes, that's exactly the sound I want to hear: my name. Coming from your lips like a pray." she suddenly felt a wave of heat spreading all the way through her body. "Were you thinking of me jerking off, Regina? Tell me. I want to hear you say it."  
"I just… I just thought that, since we won't have sex tonight, you just wanted… some release."

She heard him muffling a laugh: "So much for being explicit."

"Robin, I told you, I'm at work, we can't do this again, I'm already late with the papers."

"But _you_ _were _thinking of that, weren't you?" she could almost see it: that damned cocky grin of his. God, she just wanted to… "Did the thought of me masturbating make you wet? Did you picture me with my hand wrapped around my cock, stroking it up and down, making it hard just as you like it?"

Fuck, that had her.

"I…"  
"Because that's exactly what I am doing right now. And no, Regina, I'm not watching porn, I'm just sitting here, on your couch and imagining you with your feet on each side of your desk, with your legs spread and your panties soaked wet for me."

_Fuck._

He was right, she was wet. The mere thought of him made her wet. She couldn't believe he still had that effect on her.

"Tell me how wet you are, Regina. Say it."

She closed her eyes and slowly rose the corners of her skirt, until it was just a thick layer of cloth wrapped firmly around her hips. She touched herself from above the fabric of her panties and couldn't help but release a moan.  
"I'm so wet, Robin."

"Yes, that's it." he had won. Again. He knew that. "Touch yourself, Regina." and that she did. Oh, she _so _did. She breathed heavily against the phone as she touched her through her panties.

"Robin… I need you."

"I know, my love. And I need you." God, he wanted nothing more than to reach her only to find her with her legs spread open and her panties around her ankles. "Keep touching yourself for me."she finally slipped her right hand under the fabric and moaned as she finally reached her clit and started drawing lazy circles. "Yes, just like that, rub yourself for me." he whispered as he kept stroking himself. "Tell me all the dirty little things you do when you masturbate. Tell me what you're thinking about."

"Hmm… I just slid a finger inside of me." she purred as she relaxed her back against her not-so-comfortable-anymore chair. She just wished she could lay down, right now. "It's your finger, Robin." she smiled. "You feel how wet I am? It's for you. You're the only one who can get me this wet."

And yes, this time he was the one to moan: "So fucking wet."

"Yeah…" she moaned as she slid a second finger him and told him in details. He put him on sneakerphone so she had another free hand, which she used to unbutton her shirt and free one of her breasts. "Oh Robin, my nipples are so hard against your tongue. Please, suck them harder." she closed her eyes, enjoying the pleasure as she kept moving her fingers in and out. "Hmm, I love the way you tease me while your fingers are stuck inside of me. Please, don't stop, I promise to lick them clean afterwards."

"Fuck, Regina!" he yelled, increasing the pace of his hand.

"Yes, just like that. Please… Faster." he thought he was about to explode right there as he heard the sound of her fingering through the phone. "Oh Robin! Yes!" and fuck, _fuck _, she was screaming. "God, just like that, suck my clit, eat me out while you fuck my brains out with your long fingers." he was going crazy and he nearly chocked with his own saliva as she said: "Look at your cock, Robin. It's so hard, throbbing… Please, give it to me. I just want you to… Oh god, yes! Just like that!" she yelled, inserting a third finger and adding her other hand to the mix, circling her clit. "God, you feel so good inside of me, so fucking big. You stretch me out to my limits, Robin!" and he did. He knew he did. The sole thought of being finally buried balls deep inside of that perfectly tight cunt almost drove him over the edge. "Don't stop, please, I'm so close, Robin, so fucking close." and she was. "You feel that? My walls clenching around your cock, taking you even deeper."

"Fuck, Regina, I'm about to…"  
"Yes, cum inside of me, fill me up. I want it all inside of me." God, she was just too much when she talked dirty. He should have never asked for it: even though he knew she was shy at first, he also knew he couldn't resist her when she did it.

"Oh yes, fuck!" she screamed.

They came together and, for a moment, when she closed her eyes, she thought he was there with her.

"God, that was… I love your dirty mouth so fucking much, you know that, right?"

She suddenly blushing, as if he was there, looking at her deeply.

"I know. You bring out the very _best_ of me." she rolled her eyes.

They stayed silent for a brief moment, then she looked down on the phone: "I…I ripped my panties." she smiled.

"You what?"

"Yeah I kind of… exaggerated and I didn't want to take them off because, you know, _I'm working._" she said sardonically and he couldn't help but smile as he pictured her biting her lip in response.

"So… That means you'll come home wearing no underwear?"

"Doesn't matter. You'll be already asleep once I'll be back."

"Trust me, after this news I'll wait all night long to just slam you agains the wall and rise your skirt."

**Author note: these prompts are meant to be drabbles, so don't expect long OS! I'll be posting more often in the following days due to this project! I hope you enjoy :)**


End file.
